Amid Falsity and Truth
by Bloody Violet Heart
Summary: As Miley and Lily encounter their invented selves in a chat-room, an enormous web of lies begins to unfold. Liley!
1. Someone Worth Talking To

**Disclaimer: Now here I have a lot to say. I do not own the characters that will appear in this story, or the messenger I speak of, or anything at all. Except the plot and actually I think someone already did this plot as well, so I'm just doing it my way; I guess that means I don't own that either. So basically I don't own crap. **

**Warnings: Language and Liley, that's pretty much all. **

**A/N: I have no idea if you can use a computer in a plane or not since I have never been in one. I don't even know if they have wireless in there, but for the sake of this story, they do. **

**I thought of this on a long night that I couldn't find sleep. At the moment it seemed like a pretty good idea, I don't know if it came out that way though. You tell me! **

_**Amid Falsity and Truth**_

_Chapter 1: _

_Someone Worth Talking To_

Jake Ryan is an asshole.

This was the thought cruising through Hannah Montana's head as she climbed the stairs into her personal airplane.

The teenage rock-star was about to leave Florida, she had just done her last concert for the tour and she couldn't have ended it with a bigger crash. Not literally, the concert was a success like its ancestors. But her personal life went down hill like Grandma's homemade cookies in a Sunday afternoon. The only difference was the after taste; while Grandma's cookies left a sweet flavor in your mouth, the event that had just occurred a few hours ago had left a bitter flavor in her entire self.

So, she repeated in her mind, 'Jake Ryan is an asshole'. The aforementioned asshole had the best timing too. Not only did he **dump** her, yes the egomaniac dumped **Hannah** **Montana**, but he also did it just when her last concert was about to start. Couldn't he have waited until after the damn thing? Apparently not.

She couldn't believe this. She had given that egocentric, selfish, self-centered asshole two whole years of her life! And this is how he repays her? Asshole.

Hannah finally entered the plane and went to lay in one of the couches by her left. This was a personal plane, like I have previously exposed, and for this there were no seats organized in boring rows. Instead, there were colorful couches, alternated red and blue to be exact, against each wall. In the middle was a long table and at the end was a little refrigerator with Hannah's favorites, as well as her dad's and brother's, and a home-theater. The airplane was fairly simple, not too much decoration, just the needed and some commodity.

"Bud, are you alright?" Robbie Ray, Hannah's father and manager, asked as he sited himself on the opposite blue couch.

"Yes dad I'm fine." She answered in a tired fashion. It clearly stated she was not fine.

"It doesn't seem like it." He said.

Miley debated on her next actions. She really didn't want to talk about what was obviously bothering her, but if she didn't her dad would keep asking; that was almost just as annoying. Even when she knew her dad was just trying to help. Besides, the man was going to find out soon anyway, the crushing news were bout to appear in all the newspapers by morning if not sooner.

"It's Jake." She simply said.

"Oh, I heard." - See? He already heard. – "So what happened exactly?"

"Mainly what you heard, he dump me."

"Do you know why?" Robbie asked.

"No. Not really. But I don't care anyway." She replied and it was a partial truth. She would have liked to know what had she done wrong just so she could prevent the mistake to happen in future relationships, but she didn't care about more than that. She knew their relationship wasn't going too well and it was going to end pretty soon if things didn't pick up. They didn't, and so this is the result. She wasn't happy about it, but she saw it coming. Still, did he have to dump her before the concert!?

"Really?" Her father was not too convinced.

"Yes, really. I knew it was going to happen, and in true honesty, it's for the best."

"Alright bud, just don't stress yourself too much over it. There are a million guys out there for you…in the future, far future." Robbie Ray said standing up from the couch. The statement caused Hannah to chuckle. It was funny how her dad kept pushing boys away although she had already had a few boyfriends and went out on constant dates when single.

"Sure thing dad."

"Good. I'm going to get me something to eat, do you want anything bud, something light?" He asked her, knowing very well she couldn't or shouldn't eat much during a flight.

"No, I'm alright." Hannah answered. She never ate in flights because they made her ill. Her father nodded and went out through a door at the back end of the plane.

The rock-star was looking at the ceiling, wondering what to do about her current predicament. It was in moments like this when she wished Lily knew her real identity. Had she had the guts to tell Lily she was in fact Hannah Montana teen Pop sensation, she might have been able to bring her along, or in the very least call her and gossip about what Jake did. Sadly, Lily only knew Miley Stewart.

With a sigh she sat up in the couch, and reached for a black bag that was located beside her. Zipping it open she withdrew a lap top.

This laptop, who she had never named because she thought it was stupid how Jackson named his new car claiming it would give him luck, was her only friend in these 'lonely' long rides back home. It was trusty, faithful, entertaining and rechargeable, what more could she ask for in a friend?

She lifted the lid and pressed the button that would wake her up. Yes, she thought of her as a girl, but that was as far she went. Seconds later, she wrote her password and waited for it to upload.

A minute or so, it was ready for use. She opened her Yahoo messenger and logged in with her Hannah e-mail and password. She had another one, one she used when she was Miley, but since right now she was Hannah, she feared her friends would show up and ask her to hang out. And what was she going to say then? 'I would love too but I'm currently in an airplane. Can it wait until I arrive back at Malibu, like at 2:00 a.m. or something?'...Not a good idea if she wanted to keep this a secret.

After been logged in as "Rockstar4ever" she proceeded to enter a chat-room. For some unknown reason, probably Jake had something to do with it, she choose to go into the one called: 'Romance', sub-name 'Relationships'.

In the Chat-room:

**Rockstar4ever says**: Hello everyone :)  
**Shuck**: Hello there!  
**Lover4real**: So yes, Jessie, where did you say you lived?  
**Stuckonyou**: In Florida my dear.  
**Eli121**: Hi Rockstar!  
**Lover4real**: I live close by! Want to go private honey?  
**Bigman**: what's up Rocky?!  
**Rockstar4ever**: How is everyone doing?  
**Elil121**: Great and u?  
**Bigman**: hey! A/s/l!  
**Shuck**: Good here too!  
**Rockstar4ever**: Great, I'm good too.  
**Bigman**: A/s/l Rocky!  
**Rockstar4ever**: Alright, alright! Lol. 17/f/plane.  
**Shuck**: Plane?  
**Rockstar4ever**: Yes, I'm in a plane right now.  
**Elil121**: That is so cool! I wish I was in a plane. I'm in my boring room!

With the sound of a bell, a smaller window opened in her screen. No make that two...wait three.

**Bigman**: Hey there Rocky! I'm 17 too! Wanna chat?

**Chuckonthis**: Why hello there beautiful! You up to some fun?

**Hotasfire**: Do you have a webcam?

Arching a delicate eyebrow to most of the windows she proceeded to respond.

Window 1: Bigman conversation.

**Rockstar4ever**: Sure!  
**Bigman**: Great!

Window 2: Chuckonthis conversation.

**Rockstar4ever**: That depends on what type of fun you are talking about.  
**Chuckonthis**: You know baby! You are a big girl.  
**Rockstar4ever**: Then I'll have to go with no. bye!

She closed the window. She had no intention of helping some perverted dude, probably old man, with their disgusting hobbies.

Window 3: Hotasfire conversation.

**Rockstar4ever**: No.

She lied. The computer had come with a camera already, but there was no way she was going to use it with some stranger. In fact, she never used it with people she knew. The webcam was reserved for Robbie Ray on business calls.

Back to Window 1: Bigman conversation.

**Bigman**: So what do you do?  
**Rockstar4ever**: I study, obviously.  
**Bigman**: Lol. Yeah, obviously. Then again, in these days you'll never know.  
**Rockstar4ever**: You sound like an old man.  
**Bigman**: I'm not old! I'm wise!  
**Rockstar4ever**: Riiight.  
**Bigman**: That I am!  
**Rockstar4ever**: A/s/l?  
**Bigman**: 25/male/Missisippi.  
**Rockstar4ever**: Really? You don't sound like you are 25.  
**Bigman**: Why not?!  
**Rockstar4ever**: You sound younger, much younger.  
**Bigman**: What can I say, I'm a kid at heart! :-P

Another window popped in her screen.

New window.

**UltimateSkater**: Hello there. I like you nickname. :)  
**Rockstar4ever**: Hi, and thanks!

Window 1: Bigman conversation.

**Bigman**: Actually, why don't you accept my invitation to view my webcam and I'll show you how big I am?  
**Rockstar4ever**: I want you to know that I just rolled my eyes at your words. This means two things: 1. No thanks, and 2. I'm leaving cuz you just bored me. Bye!

She located the pointer on the red x and closed the window. Alas, the annoying window reappeared in the screen.

**Bigman**: You don't know what you are missing baby!  
**Rockstar4ever**: Go away little boy.

This time she blocked him. It was a good thing she did too since in that instant her father came back with her plate of food in one hand and a glass of soda in the other. He sat across from her, paying complete attention to the food before him. Hannah smiled as she shook her head at mans common behavior; she didn't know one who acted different towards food, although she did know a girl who acted just like them.

Her eyes returned to the last conversation window available.

UltimateSkater conversation.

**UltimateSkater**: So how are you this evening?  
**Rockstar4ever**: I'm alright, although somewhat annoyed.

**UltimateSkater**: And why is that?  
**Rockstar4ever**: Annoying perves just keep popping up.

**UltimateSkater**: Oh. Yeah, I can see why that may have you pissed off. Most guys here are a bunch of disgusting pigs that just come in search of that.  
**Rockstar4ever**: From that statement, I can guess you are a girl?

**UltimateSkater**: jaja…no you are wrong. I'm a guy.  
**Rockstar4ever**: So you are guy who insults his own kind?

**UltimateSkater**: I'm offended . I'm neither disgusting nor a pig so I'm not really insulting my kind.  
**Rockstar4ever**: Is that so?

**UltimateSkater**: Most certainly! But you'll believe me as we continue to talk.  
**Rockstar4ever**: Interesting.

**UltimateSkater**: :-D So, what are you doing here?  
**Rockstar4ever**: What do you mean? I'm here to talk.

**UltimateSkater**: No I mean, what are you doing here in the relationships department? It doesn't seem like that's what you are looking for.  
**Rockstar4ever**: It isn't.

**UltimateSkater**: Then?  
**Rockstar4ever**: To be honest, I don't know.

**UltimateSkater**: Jejeje, interesting.  
**Rockstar4ever**: Lol! What are **u** doing here?

**UltimateSkater**: I just asked you that same question!  
**Rockstar4ever**: That you did! But answer mine first.

**UltimateSkater**: Well, I'm not very sure, but perhaps I'm here searching for pointless advice.  
**Rockstar4ever**: For what?

**UltimateSkater**: Nah, nah, nah! Now answer mine. What are you doing here Rockstar?  
**Rockstar4ever**: The word relationship was the first one that came to my mind when I thought on what chat-room to join….It was also the first one I saw.

**UltimateSkater**: Mmmm, a good psychologist would say your unconscious is centered mainly on that aspect of your life. Then again, anyone could tell you that without leeching of your wallet.  
**Rockstar4ever**: Lol! You are funny.

**UltimateSkater**: Thanks! I do try my best!  
**Rockstar4ever**: So, do you want to be a psychologist?

**UltimateSkater**: Why not? They get paid so much for stating the obvious, seems like an easy enough job for me!  
**Rockstar4ever**: lol.

**UltimateSkater**: But hey! We are getting of track here.  
**Rockstar4ever**: How come?

**UltimateSkater**: You told me why you are here, well, you didn't exactly but, alright. Anyway, now I want to ask another thing. It'll make my psychological job simpler.  
**Rockstar4ever**: What is it then doc?

**UltimateSkater**: Why do you think you are thinking so much about relationships? If you do know I mean. Do you?  
**Rockstar4ever**: You are a curious one huh?

**UltimateSkater**: Kind off!  
**Rockstar4ever**: Well, I do know. My boyfriend…broke up with me this afternoon.

**UltimateSkater**: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But don't worry, if he dumped u it's because he didn't deserved you. You are too good for him.  
**Rockstar4ever**: Oh yeah? And how do you know that?

**UltimateSkater**: Because the dumpee it's always too good for the dumper. It's an unwritten rule didn't you know that?  
**Rockstar4ever**: No, no I didn't. lol!

**UltimateSkater**: Lol! Alright I'll explain my logic. The poor asshole probably realized how unworthy he was of you and so he decided to leave you and save himself the humiliation before you became conscious of what a waste of your precious time it was to be with him. It's quite reasonable.

**Rockstar4ever**: You really should become a psychologist. You already talk like one! Jajaja.  
**UltimateSkater**: I'll think about it, lol. But, if I'm going to become one, I should practice don't you think? So, do you want to talk about what happened? Sometimes talking about it helps.

Hannah was about to reply to that, accepting the offer of comfort even if it came from an unknown source, when the airplane's speakers projected someone's voice.

"We'll be landing shortly. Please put your seatbelts on until we touchdown." Said a feminine voice.

"You heard her bud, turn that thing off and get over here." Robbie said, standing up and making his way to one of the chairs by the front of the plane. He sat and plugged in his seatbelt.

Reluctantly, Hannah went back to the computer to say good-bye.

**Rockstar4ever**: I would really like to, but I have to go now. We are about to land.  
**UltimateSkater**: Oh, well that's alright. Take care then, and I hope you feel better.

Hannah smiled at this. She had never talked to someone who was this nice. Then again, she didn't chat often and when she did it was usually with her school friends.

**Rockstar4ever**: Thanks, you are really sweet.  
**UltimateSkater**: :) Hey do you mind if I add you? We can talk later on if you want.

**Rockstar4ever**: No I don't mind at all. Please do!  
**UltimateSkater**: Great!

**Rockstar4ever**: Okay cool! But just sent me the invitation and I'll accept it later. I really have to go now.  
**UltimateSkater**: Okay. Take care. Bye!

**Rockstar4ever**: You too, bye!

Hannah logged off and shut the computer down. After doing so, she placed the laptop in its black bag and made her way to a chair beside her father. Plugging her seatbelt in, she waited for the plane to finally land with a small smile. She really did like talking with that guy, who she just realized she didn't even know his name. No matter she could ask him about it later if he actually sent her an invitation.

She hoped he did.

To be continued…

**A/N: I had initially planned to upload this story when I had it complete, but I want to know what you guys think of it. That way I'll know if I should continue it or not. **

**I hope this wasn't too hard to read too. If it was, give me an idea of how to make it easier. **

**Now go on and tell me if you like it or not! **


	2. Louis

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: Obviously Liley like I have said before, and some language, nothing big. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on chapter one! I didn't think many people where going to be into it, but I'm glad you guys are. **

**So, here's chapter two. I hope you like it! **

**_Amid Falsity and Truth_**

_Chapter 2:_

_Louis _

Mondays were always the hardest days for everything. From getting up, dressing up and going down to breakfast, to walking to school, been in class, waiting for lunch and walking back home. At least she did half of those things with Lily, which was always fun. But still, Mondays were a drag.

The only good thing about Mondays was the silly policy, from some point of view, about exams been forbidden on that specific day. Who started it and why? Who knew, it didn't matter anyway, not to Miley at least. The bad thing about these days was that since the teachers couldn't give exams they gave homework, tons and tons of homework. Thus, making the day worst than it already was.

But, all good things, and bad, must come to an end; and was Miley ever grateful for this school day to conclude.

Thanks to all the homework they got Lily went straight to her house as did Miley. The brunette entered her house, said hello to her dad, went upstairs and changed clothing. Yet, after all this, she didn't hit the books as she was supposed to, instead she hit the computer.

It had been barely twelve hours since her return from her concert. She got just about two hours of sleep before school and was tired not to mention stressed. But she felt restless, because of this she couldn't just go to bed. When these things happened she did what got her mind off of crappy events and relaxed her somewhat: Chatting.

After writing her email and password she waited for it to log in. Seconds later, she was allowed into her account. Her Hannah account by the way, she was anxious to see if the guy she had talked to the other day kept his word. A smile appeared on her face as a little window appeared on the upper left corner of the screen. It was indeed a 'friend request' from UltimateSkater; she happily accepted.

A while later as Miley checked her e-mails a little window appeared in the middle of her screen with a beep.

**UltimateSkater**: Yay! You accepted! How are you sweetie?

Miley couldn't help but grin as she read his words.

**Rockstar4ever**: I'm fine and you?  
**UltimateSkater**: Great!

**Rockstar4ever**: Great! Jeje.  
**UltimateSkater**: Lol, so what are you doing?

**Rockstar4ever**: Not much. Here, thinking about studying.  
**UltimateSkater**: Just thinking? You should!

**Rockstar4ever**: What about you?  
**UltimateSkater**: I'm here, watching my skateboards, thinking about **not** studying.

**Rockstar4ever**: And you are talking about me?  
**UltimateSkater**: You are the one who's thinking about actually **studying**!

**Rockstar4ever**: Lol! I'll give you that one.  
**UltimateSkater**: Jeje. You know, I do think you owe me some information!

**Rockstar4ever**: What? What are you talking about?  
**UltimateSkater**: You know what I'm talking about. Your boyfriend? Remember?

**Rockstar4ever**: Ex-boyfriend you mean.  
**UltimateSkater**: Right! Then you do remember!

**Rockstar4ever**: Lol, you got me.  
**UltimateSkater**: Then spill girl! I'll try to help you as best as I can. How are you feeling?

**Rockstar4ever**: -sigh- I'm as fine as I can be.  
**UltimateSkater**: That doesn't sound too good. Tell me what happened.

**Rockstar4ver**: Well, I was dating this dream guy. You know, hot, charismatic and charming, also talented with a bright future.  
**UltimateSkater**: Seems like the perfect boyfriend! Unless he had another face that I'm suspecting he did.

**Rockstar4ever**: You are right. He was also ego-centric, self-centered, and idiotic. The type of guy who is hot and rich and knows it, so he acts snobby and thinks everyone has to do what he pleases.  
**UltimateSkater**: Aaaah, sounds like a real asshole.

**Rockstar4ever**: He was!  
**UltimateSkater**: But you said he dumped you, it sounds to me like you should have dumped him. You shouldn't have to deal with that shit.

**Rockstar4ever**: I shouldn't, but I was in love.  
**UltimateSkater**: But were you really?

**Rockstar4ever**: I don't know really. I mean, right now I'm more mad than hurt. And the more I think about it, the more I wonder if I was just...excited about having such a "perfect" boyfriend and relationship.  
**UltimateSkater**: That happens sometimes. But, you could also just feel mad right now because the wound is fresh. You might feel hurt later on. If you truly were in love I mean.

**Rockstar4ever**: I could. But I don't think so. Honestly, and I do mean honestly I have given it some thought during the night, I just feel so fucking mad because of the way he dumped me after I dealt with his fucking attitude!  
**UltimateSkater**: So how did he dump you?

**Rockstar4ever**: He just said we were over because we both knew this wasn't going anywhere.  
**UltimateSkater**: And was it true?

**Rockstar4ever**: Yes, but, he didn't have to do it right before my concert! I was so hyped-up and he had to ruin it! I had to **push** myself into performing thanks to that bastard!  
**UltimateSkater**: Wow that **is** bad. You are right; he's such an inconsiderate asshole.

**Rockstar4ever**: Yes, definitely!  
**UltimateSkater**: Well, pretty girl. Don't worry about him. Like I told you before, he's a worthless bastard who doesn't know what he just lost. But once he realizes what he did he'll come back to you. I just hope you won't go back to such an undeserving moron when that happens. You deserve so much better.

Now that was what she wanted to hear. Jake is an undeserving asshole, or moron in his words but he had called him several deserving names, and she is a pretty girl who deserves so much better. This guy's girlfriend was so lucky; he always knew what to say.

**Rockstar4ever**: You know, your girlfriend must be so happy with you. You are so good with words.  
**UltimateSkater**: Jajajaja, I bet she would be, if I had a girlfriend.

**Rockstar4ever**: You don't? Well don't worry, with charms like those you won't be single for too long.  
**UltimateSkater**: Jajajaja.

"Miley! Dinner's ready!" Robbie Ray shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming dad!" Miley responded. How opportune of him, now that she was having fun. When had it become time to eat anyway?

**UltimateSkater**: Hey, I don't think you ever told me your name, or age, or…anything for that matter.  
**Rockstar4ever**: Neither did you.

**UltimateSkater**: Lol, you are right. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!  
**Rockstar4ever**: Lol, okay! But how about when I come back later? I have to go eat now.

**UltimateSkater**: Alright. I'll probably be here. So just talk to me when you come back.  
**Rockstar4ever**: Okay, later! :)

**UltimateSkater**: Later!

Closing the laptop, Miley made her way out of bed with a smile. It was quite fun to talk to that guy, he was nice, sweet and funny. Actually, she didn't quite realize it, but talking to him had made her day…again.

Downstairs she ate quickly, wanting to get back to the entertaining conversation as soon as possible. Ten minutes later she was done and hurrying back upstairs, leaving a baffled father in the table.

**Rockstar4ever**: I'm baaaack!  
**UltimateSkater**: Wow woman you eat fast! What did you do? Swallow the plate?

**Rockstar4ever**: No. I just eat fast.  
**UltimateSkater**: You are the first girl I know who actually eats that fast, and more than that admits it. I'm usually the one with those skills…and they call me a pig!

**Rockstar4ever**: Now let's not mix things here. I may eat fast, but I eat with class.  
**UltimateSkater**: Right, right...

**Rockstar4ever**: Hey seriously!  
**UltimateSkater**: Sure!

**Rockstar4ever**: …I don't like you anymore.  
**UltimateSkater**: Lol! Yeah right! Now come on! Tell me your a/s/l.

**Rockstar4ever**: Nah, ah! You first!  
**UltimateSkaer**: Alright, alright! I'm 17, male, and live in Malibu.

**Rockstar4ever**: Serioulsy?!  
**UltimateSkater**: Yeah…why is that so hard to believe? I swear I am 17!

**Rockstar4ever**: Lol, no reason. Just kidding, it's just interesting.  
**UltimateSkater**: Why?

**Rockstar4ever**: Well, because I'm 17, female, and live in Malibu too!  
**UltimateSkater**: Really?! Awesome!

**Rockstar4ever**: Yeah! What's your name?  
**UltimateSkater**: uh…um, Louis.

**Rockstar4ever**: Why stuttering so much? That's a nice name.  
**UltimateSkater**: Yeah right! It's horrible! My parents are so imagination deprived.

**Rockstar4ever**: Lol!  
**UltimateSkater**: So now, how about you? Tell me your name. I bet is as pretty as you.

Oh my! Now here was the problem. Miley was met with two bothersome choices now. She could say her real name which she didn't really like to do because of her privacy, not to say she promised her dad she would never disclose personal information; he was kind of paranoiac when it came to chatting. Or she could say her other real name. She was telling the truth either way. But, would he believe her? Probably not. And more importantly than that, should she really? Probably not too, but for some unknown reason this guy gave her a weird sense of security and trust.

Well, risks were always fun to take. Plus, what were the odds of him believing her?

**Rockstar4ever**: Do you like Hannah Montana?  
**UltimateSkater**: Why are changing the subject?

**Rockstar4ever**: You'll know if you just answer.  
**UltimateSkater**: …okay. Then yes I do. I'm a big fan actually.

**Rockstar4ever**: Really?  
**UltimateSkater**: Yes! Even if my friends make fun of me, cuz you know, I'm a guy! (flexes muscles).

**Rockstar4ever**: Lol, okay. Then, I'm going to tell you something I expect you will probably tell everyone, although I hope you can keep it to yourself.  
**UltimateSkater**: I know you don't know me much, but I'm very trustworthy. Just tell me, I can keep a secret!

**Rockstar4ever**: Alright, then my name is…  
**UltimateSkater**: Yes? Your name is?

**Rockstar4ever**: Hannah Montanta.  
**UltimateSkater**: ………., LOL!

**Rockstar4ever**: …you don't believe me do you?  
**UltimateSkater**: …you are serious?

**Rockstar4ever**: I wouldn't be saying I'm Hannah Montana if I wasn't.  
**UlimateSkater**: Alright sweetie, where do you live? Because I know some really nice man in white clothing and harmless needles who would love to meet you.

**Rockstar4ever**: Lol, I'm not crazy.  
**UltimateSkater**: I never said that!

**Rockstar4ever**: You insinuated it.  
**UltimateSkater**: Alright now you are crazy!

**Rockstar4ever**: Whatever! Just forget it.  
**UltimateSkater**: Oh come on! Don't get mad!

**Rockstar4ever**: I'm not mad, I'm just saying.  
**UltimateSkater**: Right. Look, honestly I think you are a bigger fan than me and that's why you are saying that. But! If you are really Hannah Montana as you say, then prove it.

**Rockstar4ever**: Mmmm.  
**UltimateSkater**: If you can't, then just tell me your real name. It can't be worst than Louis.

**Rockstar4ever**: Louis is not a bad name. And I'll prove it, but not now. Soon.  
**UltimateSkater**: Soon huh? You are an amusing girl "Hannah Montana" LOL!

**Rockstar4ever**: I know I am.  
**UltimateSkater**: Okay, I'll wait for the evidence with my wonderful virtue of patience, but for now, I just want to get you know you.

**Rockstar4ever**: Same here. :)

To be continued…

**A/N: This chapter was short, and probably not too good, but I'm trying to organize my ideas so this will come out just how I want it. **

**Leave your thoughts though! **


	3. Random Saturday Dates, where's Mr Right

**Disclaimer: I do own the computer I'm writing this in, but that's about it. **

**Warnings: I'm tired now, so check previous chapters. **

**A/N: Oh my, oh my! Why, aren't my reviewers some curious little things? I'm sorry for you guys but unless you guess correctly and accurately the answers to the questions you want me to reveal, I can not tell you what is going to happen. **

**I find it quite amusing when you guys try to guess though, so go ahead and entertain me! Ha, ha. **

**For the moment, just enjoy the next chapter. **

_**Amid Falsity and truth**_

_Chapter 3:_

_Random Saturday Date, where's Mr. Right?_

**Rockstar4ever**: So that's what I'm going to do.  
**UltimateSkater**: Are you sure? Think about it.

**Rockstar4ever**: I have and yes I'm sure.  
**UltimateSkater**: Alright. Don't forget to tell me how it goes then!

A few weeks have pass since Miley opted to unveil Hannah's name instead of her own to Louis. Since then, they had talked every single day for hours. One hour been the minimum and four the tops, but simply because Robbie Ray or Louis' mother made them log off; if it had been in their power they would have fallen asleep on their laptops.

During these long hours their topics of conversation vary. They had long ago overstepped the inquiries about families, hobbies, occupations and lifestyles, preferring to find about the rest unasked things by themselves as they became more familiar. Now the questions went from trivial stuff like what they ate today, something funny someone said and what they were doing, to more important ones like how each one felt concerning different subjects and what made them feel that way.

Those last four sentences between "Hannah Montana" and Louis were on that last, serious category. They had been written the previous night, Friday night to be exact, which was actually a time far from the present.

Right now it was Saturday afternoon, and Miley was in front of her mirror getting ready to go out on a date. Last night's conversation had ended up been about what she should and maybe shouldn't do. At last, she went along with what she thought would cheer her up the most, going on dates. After all, what's better to rebound than a nice hot date on a sunny day?

Louis hadn't been to keen on this idea. He tried to refute with her, warning her of the dangers of playing with people's and, most importantly, her emotions. He thought someone, if not both of them, could end up hurt considering she was still wounded thanks to…Jake.

Yes she had told him that her ex-boyfriend was zombie-slayer Jake Ryan, to which he had laughed since he still didn't believe she was **the **Hannah Montana, but he went along with it; hoping she would prove him wrong soon enough, and if not, she was still a good source of entertainment.

Either way, as stubborn as Louis was beginning to realize Miley was, it was obvious that she didn't listen to him. She defended herself, saying she was completely over Jake. Thus the reason why she was going on these dates, she needed a new love to give the finishing touches to her mended heart.

Louis shook his head back at his house, allowing her to do as she pleased with the only condition of hearing all the details afterwards. Sometimes he was like a gossiper girl, a trait that more often than not Miley found rather cute, right along with his sensitive side.

"Miley! Someone's here to see you!" Miley heard her dad shout from downstairs. She quickly added the last bit of lip-gloss onto her lips and made her way to the first floor.

Once there, she rolled her eyes at her father's behavior. The man had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring down at the poor, almost frighten-looking boy before him; that was one point less for him by the way.

"Thanks daddy, we'll be leaving now." Miley said walking past the boy.

"L-Later Sir." The boy stuttered.

"Right, not too late, and be careful." Robbie said, that last part directed towards his daughter as he gave the young man one of his unmoving stares.

"Don't worry dad, bye!" And she was out the door, quickly fallowed by her cowering date.

--

"So what movie do you want to see Fernando?" Miley asked her date. As his name stated, Fernando was a Latin boy, or man. He was currently eighteen years old, tall with broad shoulders, sun-grazed skin, dark brown hair that was cut short and deep brown eyes that could hold a very penetrating stare, if only he had some more security in himself.

"Anything you want is okay with me." Fernando said shyly.

"Well, alright, how about… 'Shutter'?" Miley offered. The aforementioned movie was one in the category of Horror. Why did she pick a movie in the genre that she so obviously hated? Easy, she wanted to give this guy the chance to win that point he had lost from the moment he entered her house.

"Are you sure? I mean, it seems kind of scary." He said looking at the picture apprehensively. Apparently, he was either really dumb or a real coward.

"That's alright! I have you to protect me, right?" The singer said with a flirtatious smile.

"R-right." He sweat drop.

--

**UltimateSkater**: Sooooo? How was it?  
**Rockstar4ever**: Aaaargh! A complete disaster!

**UltimateSkaer**: How come?  
**Rockstar4ever**: We went to see 'Shutter'…and he sat in my lap.

**UltimateSkater**: Uh…well, I guess you would have preferred to sit in his lap, but times are changing my dear. Now guys enjoy that too…it seems.  
**Rockstar4ever**: Noooo! That's not what I meant!

**UtimateSkater**: Then?  
**Rockstar4ever**: I mean he was so scared that he almost sat in my lap every time he jumped, which happened many times! And the movie wasn't even that scary! It was sad, and grouse in some parts, but definitely not scary.

**UltimateSkater**: lol! So he's a no-no?  
**Rockstar4ever**: Definitely, I'm not going out with someone who can't even protect me from a horror film!

**UltimateSkater**: Poor guy. Ha, ha!  
**Rockstar4ever**: Well, yeah in a way. It was sad when I told him that we should just be friends. He looked so pitiful!

**UltimateSkater**: Awww…LOL!  
**Rockstar4ever**: Ha, ha, ha! You are mean.

**UltimateSkater**: No I'm not! It's not my fault the guy is funnily pathetic!  
**Rockstar4ever**: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

**UltimateSkater**: Anyway, I suppose this means you'll slow down and stop dating random boys right?  
**Rockstar4ever**: No way! My life has many Saturdays and one of them is bout to bring 'Mister Right'.

**UltimateSkater**: aaaaha. Well, good luck with that!

--

Next Saturday, second date. Miley was currently been drag around an amusement park with her new date. His name was Morgan and he was the classical Goth, almost Emo-like boy; Miley thought she needed a complete change of prospect, so why not go all the way to the other side?

Weirdly enough, he was nothing even remotely close to what his appearance, and five minutes of conversation, gave impression of.

When Morgan had come to pick her up she became aware of his presence by her father's urgent cry. Reaching the first floor, she raised an eyebrow at her father's pleading eyes. Her gaze then fell on the boy who was loudly going on and on about the football game Robbie Ray was **trying** to watch.

It took her fifteen minutes to get the boy out of the house, but less than five to arrive at the park which if she remembered correctly was not that close to her home; she was going to hear about their exit when she got back home.

"Come on Miley! Let's go to that one now!" Morgan kept pulling at her hand like a desperate child begging for candy.

They have been there for almost an hour and had yet to sit down. Morgan wanted to ride in all the machines at least twice, and they hadn't even done them all once. Miley just wanted to rest for a moment, her feet where killing her thanks to the sexy heels she choose to wear today. If she had known the Goth boy had nothing of passive Goth-like behavior in him she would have used sneaker instead.

"Can't we just take a break? I'm hungry too." Miley complained.

"But if we eat now you can't ride the rest of them." He whined and…pouted? Yes, he did. Miley frowned lightly, too shock at his behavior to do anything else.

"Fine." With a sighed she resigned to his wishes.

Miley couldn't wait for this day to be over. She was going to burn this guy with Louis **so** much!

--

**Rockstar4ever**: In the end I was too dizzy to eat anyway…Can you believe all that?! Can you believe him?!  
**UltimateSkater**: …Wow, incredible. You sure know how to pick 'em'! LOL

**Rockstar4ever**: Oh shut up!  
**UltimateSkater**: ha, ha, ha!

**Rocktar4ever**: And to think I selected a nineteen year old hoping he would be at least a **little** more mature.  
**UltimateSkater**: Seriously? He seems more like nine years old! Lol.

**Rockstar4ever**: Tell me about it.  
**UltimateSkater**: I hope you understand now that this isn't working?

**Rockstar4ever**: Third's the charm honey!  
**UltimateSkater**: Oh boy.

--

The third charm-Saturday brought a charming boy to her doorstep.

Brandon was his name. He was a little taller than Miley, with golden locks and light blue eyes. Brandon had on his side many things, for example that amiable million dollar smile and his endless politeness.

The boy won her father in a blink when he complimented his hair and said wonders about his guitars. More than that, he brought Miley flowers as thanks for allowing him to take her out.

If this was not enough, then let me add how Brandon opened all doors for her, took her to a beautiful – and expensive – restaurant, allowed her to pick the movie and, to give it en enchanting ending, brought her to stroll around the shore below the illumination of the beautiful stars and full moon.

The boy was a real gentleman. Everything went smoothly. In fact, it was the best date Miley had ever had in her life.

However, even with all this: the harmonious atmosphere, the unspoiled circumstance and the flawless guy, there was still something missing.

That something was excitement, passion and desire. The boy was great, the date was perfect, but none of those aforementioned, needed emotions existed during the event. The outing was dreary, everything seemed pre-plan to dullness, and Miley had no desire to go in a second date.

In simple words, the boy bored her.

--

**Rockstar4ever**: ….you were right.  
**UtlimateSkater**: What?

**Rockstar4ever**: You were right!  
**UltimateSkater**: about what my dear :)

**Rockstar4ever**: …I know you just want me to say it.  
**UltimateSkater**: :)

**Rockstar4ever**: You are such a smug.  
**UltimateSkater**: Lol. Okay, third was not the charm huh? How horrible was he?

**Rockstar4ever**: No, I was right on that, third IS the charm, and he was perfect.  
**UltimateSkater**: Oookay, I'm not following now.

**Rockstar4ever**: Everything went great! He was a true gentleman, and a hot one at that. My dad liked him, the food in the restaurant was delicious, the movie was great, and the walk in the beach was so romantic…  
**UltimateSkater**: What's wrong then?

**Rockstar4ever**: …I got bored.  
**UltimateSkater**: You got bored?

**Rockstar4ever**: Yes! I don't know, maybe because everything was so pre-planned, everything on schedule, no spontaneity. Plus so traditional! Dinner, movies and a walk on the beach, no creativity either!  
**UltimateSkater**: Poor boy, flawed for been flawless. Lol!

**Rockstar4ever**: Don't laugh! Do you think…I'm asking for too much? Maybe I have too high standards?  
**UltimateSkater**: Nah don't sweat it. You have to aim for high skies to reach the clouds! Why settle for bronze or silver when you can have the golden prize baby?!

**Rockstar4ever**: Lol, I guess.  
**UltimateSkater**: It's not your fault the boy couldn't adapt to you. He should have been like that commercial, with the Toyota and the polar bear.

**Rockstar4ever**: Lmao!  
**UltimateSkater**: Seriously!

**Rocktar4ever**: Okay, so where would you have taken a girl in a first date?  
**UltimateSkater**: Well… if the date is like yours, where I barely know the girl, then I would have different ideas and I would let you pick the one you liked best. I usually like to take them somewhere they don't usually go, like say….ice skating!

**Rockstar4ever**: Why ice skating?  
**UltimateSkater**: As you can see from my name I love to skate, I am oh so proud to pronounce myself as THE ULTIMATE SKATER!! Muahahahah!

**Rockstar4ever**: Come down from that cloud Louis. LOL!  
**UltimateSkater**: Oh…sorry, I suffer from dreams of grandeur from time to time.

**Rockstar4ever**: I notice! Ha, ha, ha! Back on track now.  
**UltimateSkater**: Lol, okay. I love to skate, but most girls don't like to skateboard so the next option would be ice skating. That way I have fun since I'm still skating, and she does too. Plus you know…if she doesn't know how to skate…then…

**Rockstar4ever**: Perve! Ha, ha, ha, ha!  
**UltimateSkater**: What?! It's my job as a gentleman to teach her how to properly skate!

**Rockstar4ever**: Right, right, only selfless acts from you.  
**UltimateSkater**: Of course!

**Rockstar4ever**: Anyway, I would have liked that.  
**UltimateSkater**: I know you seem like a fun girl.

**Rockstar4ever**: That I am!  
**UltimateSkater**: A modest one too! Lol

**Rockstar4ever**: Look who's talking Mr. Ultimate Skater!  
**UltimateSkater**: And don't you forget it!

**Rocktar4ever**: Ha, ha, ha!  
**UltimateSkater**: I hope these experiences have allowed your pretty eyes to see that true love can not be searched for though. You must wait for it, and it'll come when you least expect it!

**Rockstar4ever**: My God! How cheesy!  
**UltimateSkater**: Lol! I know I did that on purpose.

**Rockstar4ever**: Yeah right!  
**UltimateSkater**: Seriously I did! I'm not usually that cheesy…I mean I'm not cheesy!

**Rocktar4ever**: Lol!  
**UltimateSkater**: ….

**Rockstar4ever**: But yeah, I guess no more random dates for me. I'll find something else to do on Saturdays.  
**UltimateSkater**: Lol, cool.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I don't know if you guys noticed but, I killed some stereotypes in this chapter. Why? Well, Latin boys are supposed to be brave thanks to chauvinism from their society. Goth boys are most certainly not that child-like hyper, in the contrary. And blond boys are not supposed to be that charming since they are not supposed to be that smart. Of course, like I said, these are all society stereotypes that I wanted to destroy just for the fun of it and because stereotypes are stupid. So no one feel offended. **

**Now, please leave a review! **


	4. Here's Your Proof

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything aside from the plot. I'm working on it though…no, not really.**

**Warning: Language and… Liley?**

**A/N: This is the longest chapter yet I think. But hey you wanted it longer, so I brought it longer! Here you go! Enjoy! **

_**Amid Falsity and Truth**_

_Chapter 4:_

_Here's Your Proof _

Miley was sited in the same plane she had used all those weeks ago. She was now headed to Ohio for her next concert.

But she still had some hours to go, and since it was so early there wasn't much to do. Her father was currently sleeping soundly in the couch before her, and her brother was doing the same in a more… undignified manner.

There was nothing worth watching in the television. Right now they were showing "Dora the Exploradora" and "Bob the Constructor". That was most certainly not worthy of her time. Lame shows like those were only useful to waste people's time and damage little children's minds with their cheap Spanish lesions.

Under this predicament, there was only one thing to do: use the computer; especially the internet. Oh wonderful internet. A place where time is literally irrelevant, even if your parents keep insisting on how late it is to keep using it.

Miley opened her laptop and turned it on. She doubted Louis would be up this early but she lost nothing by checking right? As pre-thought, she logged into her Yahoo account when her computer had uploaded completely to find Louis icon colored gray, which meant he was indeed offline; like the rest of her online friends.

Then perhaps she could watch something in Youtube. But not before she did something she had wanted to do for a while. No one called her words bluff. She was about to prove him **so** wrong. Besides, there was always a way out of it if things didn't go well. So why not take a risk? He seemed quite trustworthy up to now.

She couldn't believe she was saying that about an internet friend…oh whatever.

Going back to her account she left-click his name and selected the option that said 'Send e-mail to UltimateSkater'.

_Dear Louis: _

_I logged on this morning hoping you would be here. You weren't, but what was I expecting at 4:00 a.m. in the morning? _

_Yes, believe it or not, I'm awake at 4:00 a.m. I know that, as you well know too, I tend to take a lot of time waking up at six just to go to school. But this is different. _

_There's a reason why I'm awake at such an unholy hour, and the reason is awesome! You would think the same if you knew what it was. Actually knowing you, you'll probably ask me why the hell did I take so long!? Lol._

_Anyway, if you want to know the reason for this you'll have to be logged in around…let's say from 9:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m. I'll get a break around that time. _

_Hopefully you'll get this before then, since I don't really know when we'll get another chance for this._

…_I wonder if you already know what I'm talking about. _

_Anyway, take care. And don't be late!_

_With love,_

_Rockstar4ever_

_P.S. Is your curiosity eating you up?_

Having that done, she pressed 'Send'. Now all she had to do was gather the strength to go along with her plan. But, first she was going to Youtube to pass the time, she could think about her nerves later.

--

In a mid-size house in Malibu lives a seventeen year old named Louis. His last name is irrelevant at this moment; simply know that his name is Louis.

Louis' height is five…something; he's not very tall and dislikes to say his height for the same reason. All the same, he makes up for this in other aspects, like his athletic nature. He's a lover of sports especially skateboarding and surfing. Thanks to it he keeps a thin yet firm body. Adding to this are his good looks, Louis has creamy, immaculate white flesh, long sandy-blond hair and beautiful baby blue eyes.

Right now, Louis is suctioning the breakfast his mother has prepared for him while been scold for doing it.

"Remember you have to clean the yard today, and stop eating your food as if I never feed you!" His mother said while she washed the dishes.

"What? But today is Saturday!" He whined ignoring his mother's reprimand. He could not believe the woman was staining a Saturday in such a way.

"Exactly! Saturday means less school work and more home work. Don't you get it?" She teased the poor boy.

"Aaarrhg." Louis growled like a pirate. He continued to eat, now more civilly, while scowling down at his innocent breakfast. If there was something that could slow down his eating pace, it was having to work afterwards.

When breakfast was finished, he went upstairs and changed into some short pants and a loose shirt, then directed himself towards his starting point, the back of his house.

Why did they have to have so much grass? They could easily plant cement in the whole place and be done with it. A lot of neighbors were doing it, how smart. The boy shook his head. He was kidding; he actually enjoyed nature quite a lot.

Louis walked over to the faucet to retrieve the rake. At least he only had to sweep the leaves off.

--

"Hey bud, are you done? We need to leave this plane before the reporters come." Hannah's manager said through the door.

"Just a second dad!" Miley was in the airplanes bathroom giving the final touches to her Hannah Montana transformation.

"That's what you said half an hour ago!"

In that instant the bathroom door opened.

"Please dad that was so not half an hour ago. Besides, perfection takes time." Hannah said brushing her arms off inexistent dust.

"Riiiight. How could I forget?" Robbie Ray said sarcastically, and Hannah giggled.

"Daaad! I'm hungry!" Shouted Jackson from the couch he was, just like during the complete flight, sprawled about.

"But you already ate boy!" Robbie Ray said picking up his coat from a nearby couch.

"I'm a growing boy old man! Work with me here." Jackson said, finally standing up from the couch.

"If you keep eating that way the only growing you'll do will be sideways. Come on, you can eat during Hannah's rehearsal." Robbie said, locating his hat on the top of his head and making his ways towards the exit of the plane. The statement put a smile on the growing boy's face.

"At least she's good for something." – Jackson muttered to himself. Or so he thought, because seconds later he was hit right on the back of his head with a cushion. – "Ouch!"

"I'm good for that too." Hannah said with a glare that her brother returned for a few seconds before slouching behind his father.

--

Finally, he was done! It was almost three o'clock already! Damn, he just lost like half his day. Whatever, what's done is done.

Louis walked over to his garage and left the rake back where he had pick it up from, next to the faucet. Then he proceeded to take off his shoes and leave them by the back door before walking down the hall into the living room.

He spotted his mom who was watching some cheesy novel on TV and went to sit next to her.

"Woah! What do you think you are doing?" His mother asked, putting a hand up to stop his actions.

"Ah, sitting down?" He said in an 'isn't it obvious' voice.

"Not while you're all sweaty and dirty, you're not! Go take a bath first." She commanded resuming her novel.

"What? But - " He was cut off.

"No buts or you'll be sleeping in the dog house with the dog" The woman said not taking her eyes of the TV screen.

"We don't have a dog." Louis stated if just to be annoying. He knew he wasn't winning this one.

"Don't worry, you'll be the dog." She said with a small smile.

"How can you treat me like this?" He said offended, his mouth ajar and his eyes wide. There was no question about it; his mother was an evil woman.

"I'm your mother, I have the right. Now hurry up and take that bath."

Louis turned around and slumped his way up the stairs. Behind him, his mother's little smile turned into a full-force grin.

--

"Alright Hannah, here is where you are going to stand. If you stand anywhere else, you'll fall into your immediate demise." Hannah's choreographer said with an unbelievable serious face.

"Patrick say what?!" Hannah asked with a somewhat frighten expression.

Hannah and said man were in the ceiling of the stage, standing in a small bridge many, many foots above the ground. It was quite expected, if not obvious, that she would be scared. When in the world did she agree to this anyway? Oh yeah, that bet with Jackson.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He laughed. Hannah exhaled a discreet sigh of relief.

"Right." She faked a smile. Italians, they always had the weirdest ways to joke around.

"Ha, ha, ha! Anyway, this concert is going to expose Hannah as a daring artist. We're going to impact the audience by dropping you from here right into the stage. Don't worry you'll be well secured." Patrick said with a sincere smile.

"Alright, if you say so." The singer agreed while staring at the little square that was supposed to be their starting point, hesitantly.

--

Louis had just finished his bath and was about to go downstairs and demand some food from that woman who called herself his mother, when he glanced at the clock. It was four in the afternoon. Usually by this time he was talking to Rockstar.

Louis made his way to his desk computer and sat in front of it as he turned it on. He waited for it to upload and then went to log into the internet.

Seemingly eternal minutes later…

"Welcome! You got mail!"

Louis grimace at the voice; AOL was so noisily annoying.

Anyway, apparently he had mail. He should check it out, but he wasn't going to. AOL mail was always about useless offers. He would check if he had mail in Yahoo though, or even better, if Rockstar4ever was logged in.

He connected into Yahoo and to his disappointment Rockstar was offline; whereas he did have mail. He clicked on the little icon that portrayed an envelope, and waited for it to open.

The e-mail was from Rockstar4ever in fact, how interesting. No, what was really interesting was what was written in it. Did she really mean what he thought she meant?

She was right. Curiosity was eating him up! Waiting until 9:00 p.m. was going to be torture.

Louis stood up and, leaving the computer on, descended to the first floor.

"I'm hungry woman." He said once he reached his mother, who was still in front of the television.

"There's some spaghetti left over in the fridge." She answered.

Without saying anything, Louis turned around and went directly to the kitchen. Spaghetti was spaghetti, even if it was a day old. He took the bowl out of the refrigerator and placed it on the counter while he searched for a plate. Finding one, he proceeded to investigate how much he could put in it.

"Hey look at this?" The half shout from his mother made him stop in his track.

"_Yes Freddie, tonight in the Ohio's own Coliseum we'll have the one and only Hannah Montana!"_

"Aren't you a big fan of her?" The older woman asked him. Louis nodded as he darted to the couch.

"_Can you see how full this place is? It's packed with people of all ages. This is sure to be a grand hit." _A black haired woman said as she pointed behind her to the bunch of people surrounding the building.

"_And when is it going to start?"_ A reporter, that was not visible for the moment, said.

"_Around seven if I'm not mistaken."_ The woman looked into the camera and shouted thanks to all the racked going around.

"_Are there any more tickets left?" _Again the invisible man spoke.

"_Sadly, no, not for today's show at least. But I hear there are a few left for tomorrow's and the next day."_

"_Thank you Isabel." _

"_No problem Freddie." _And the direct connection was lost to be replaced by the view of the now visible reporter Freddie.

"_Well there you have it folks. That was Isabel, directly from Hannah Montana's latest concert in Ohio. If you haven't bought your ticket yet hurry up because there are only a few left." _

"_Have you bought your daughter's already Freddie?" _Asked a round woman that sat beside him.

"_Of course, I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't. My daughter simply adores her." _

Both reporters laughed.

"Too bad it's so far away. Had it been closer I would have bought you a ticket." His mother said.

"Don't worry mom. Better opportunities will come." He said nonchalantly, standing up to reclaim his food.

Could it really be?

Well, if it was, then it would be much better than just seeing her from afar.

--

"Hey bud, we start in fifteen minutes." Robbie Ray said walking over to his daughter.

"Okay dad." Hannah replied.

"Alright Hannah, now let's do some warm up." Her vocal instructor said, moving her hands for her to begin.

"Rrrraaaarrrr, iuuuuu, iuuuu, aaaauuuummmm, yeeauuumm!" All of these sounds were made with some kind of hand – sometimes complete body – movement. Ending with her hands put together in a praying fashion and lowering them from her head to her mid section as if she was going to meditate.

"…Seriously, I liked it more when you were embarrass to do that." The elderly woman said before walking way.

Hannah shrugged towards her father with a smile on her face. Before it had been so embarrassing to do all that, but now it was just funny to see people's expressions.

--

Louis was in his room waiting desperately for it to be nine. Yet it was still eight thirty and the clock was in no hurry to move.

The boy had done all in his power so that alleged hour would go smoothly. He did all the chores his mother asked of him so she wouldn't bother him during that specific time, he already ate enough to not be hungry for the rest of the night – although he would probably be hungry right after ten anyway – and he had a little power supply box in his room in case God was so naughty as to play a joke on him tonight. Nothing could go wrong. Unless a meteor crashed his house, but God wasn't that mean, he hoped.

Now all that was left was to wait.

--

"Thank you Ohio! Now rest your rock gauge a little, I'll be back in a bit!" Hannah shouted to her hundreds of screaming fans before running off the stage.

"That was great honey!" Robbie Ray said to her while handing her a bottle of water and a towel.

"Thanks daddy." She said with a smile.

"Yeah but, 'Rest your rock gauge?' That was soooo - " He was cut off.

"Shut it Jerkson, I forgot what to say." – She actually did. What was this, nerves? How ironic. – "I'm going to my room dad. Call me when it's time."

"We'll do." He said as she walked away.

Once in the room she locked the door before sighing to free herself from all uneasiness. She placed the bottle of water on the table and located the towel over her shoulder before walking toward a suitcase she had insisted on bring with her from the hotel, claiming she had Beary in there. Well, she did, but that was not the only thing she had hidden in the bag.

She unzipped it and took out her laptop. Placing it on a nearby table she turned it on and waited while drying her face with the small towel.

Minutes later, she was logged on as Rockstar4ever:

**Rockstar4ever**: Hey there! Did you read the e-mail I sent you?  
**UltimateSkater**: Hi! Yes I did. It is still so hard for me to believe you were awake so early.

**Rockstar4ever**: Hey! I can be an early riser when I want to!  
**UltimateSkater**: You mean when you are forced to.

**Rockstar4ever**: Same difference.  
**UltimateSkater**: LOL!

Hannah took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to do. She hoped he was as nice and trustworthy as he was now once she told him.

**Rockstar4ever**: So, do you know what I was talking about in the e-mail or not?  
**UltimateSkater**: I do suspect something, but let me warn you, I have the big man in white suit right here in my house.

**Rocktar4ever**: Lol! Don't worry you won't need them.  
**UltimateSkater**: We'll see.

**Rockstar4ever**: Oh yes you will, but first. How curious are you? Is it eating you whole?  
**UltimateSkater**: What good will it do to lie? Yes, I am rather curious. So hurry up girl! Try to prove me wrong my dear HANNAH MONTANTA!

**Rockstar4ever**: Believe me, I will. Just give me a second.  
**UltimateSkater**: Alright.

Hannah pressed a few buttons on the screen.

'Rockstar4ever has invited you to view her Webcam. ACCEPT, CANCEL.'

**UltimateSkater**: A webcam request?  
**Rockstar4ever**: There is no more direct way than this honey. No loopholes whatsoever.

Louis was a bit uncertain. Was Hannah Montana really going to show herself through a webcam to him? And, was this really Hannah Montana or a lunatic, maybe even perverted, person? This could also be a virus. One can never be too sure within the abstract walls of the masked internet.

But, what is life without risks?

**UltimateSkater**: Alright! I accept!

And he did.

A while later, long blonde hair, pretty dark blue eyes and rosy white flesh appeared in his screen.

**UltimateSkater**: Oh, My, God!

His reaction made Hannah grin.

**Rockstar4ever**: Do you believe me now?  
**UltimateSkater**: Are you serious!

**Rockstar4ever**: What you still don't believe me?  
**UltimateSkater**: No… I mean yes!

**Rockstar4ever**: This is not a fake picture you know, I AM moving.  
**UltimateSkater**: Yes I know it's just…so surreal! I am talking to Hannah Montana! The real deal!

**Rockstar4ever**: I told you! Ha, ha, ha!  
**UltimateSkater**: I know. Give me a second; I'm going to tell the big man in white suit it was a false alarm.

**Rockstar4ever**: LOL! How cool, you are still the same.  
**UltimateSkater**: Why wouldn't I?

**Rockstar4ever**: I have always had this fear that people would treat me different if they knew.  
**UltimateSkater**: Well, don't worry. I may still be in a bit of a shock, but it'll wear off soon. You're still Rockstar first to me.

**Rockstar4ever**: Thanks!  
**UltimateSkater**: Besides, Hannah Montanta? Psst, pssst! She's nothing big.

**Rockstar4ever**: Yeah right! You know I am! And the fact that you were just shrieking like my eight year old fans proves it all the more! LOL!  
**UltimateSkater**: Hey who said I was shrieking?

**Rockstar4ever**: Weren't you?  
**UltimateSkater**: You shall never know.

**Rockstar4ever**: LOL! Oh yes you were! Anyway, remember, you can't tell anyone.  
**UltimateSkater**: Don't worry, my lips are sealed!

"Hannah, it's time for make up! You are on in ten!" Hannah frowned a little as she heard her father interrupt her interesting conversation.

"Okay!" She shouted back.

**Rockstar4ever**: Hey duty calls, so I have to go now.  
**UltimateSkater**: Oh okay, but wait!

**Rockstar4ever**: What?  
**UltimateSkater**: Can I ask something of you?

**Rockstar4ever**: What is it?  
**UltimateSkater**: Drop the cute frown and smile for me.

**Rockstar4ever**: Lol, okay.

Hannah looked into the camera and gave him a wide smile as she waved her hand.

**UltimateSkater**: Beautiful. Thanks!

Her smile became a shy and embarrassed one, accompanied by a slight blush. Louis chuckled back at his house.

**Rockstar4ever**: You are welcome. Well, bye now.  
**UltimateSkater**: Bye and good luck in the rest of your show!

**Rockstar4ever**: Thanks!

Hannah turned the webcam connection off and then the computer follow suit. She placed it back into its case and exited the room with a small smile on her face.

She hoped she hadn't committed a mistake with her recent actions. But somehow, it didn't feel that way.

To be continued…

**A/N: Okay, there you go. I actually wrote this in half a day! **

**Now I have to go take an imposed brake, oh sadness. T-T**

**Anyway, don't forget to tell me what you think of it. If you have questions, go ahead and ask them, although I do not guarantee to answer them directly! **


	5. Should I Tell Him?

**Disclaimer: I talked to Disney but, they don't want to give me Hannah Montana. I told them if I could take Miley as a souvenir then and they shouted "Are you crazy, she's the star of the show!" Then I asked for Emily but…they ignored me. So in the end, I still don't own anything. T-T**

**Warning: Slight language. (I won't say Liley anymore because you all obviously know this is Liley).**

**A/N: How cool! I have gotten so many reviews! I love you guys! Thanks you so much!**

**So I got so inspired that I decided to bring chapter five already. So here you are! Enjoy! **

_**Amid Falsity and Truth**_

_Chapter 5:_

_Should I Tell Him? _

Miley Stewart walked out of her personal bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. Uncovering her hair, she proceeded to dry it while making her way towards her bed. The outfit determined for today was already waiting for her on top of it. She threw the towel near it, before removing her bathrobe.

Today's attire consisted on tight jeans, a loose and long sleeveless violet blouse, and sandals. It was simple, casual and most importantly, comfortable; the perfect clothes for such a disgusting Monday. Why was it so disgusting? No special reason, all Monday's were equally revolting to her.

Now fully dressed, she went to her mirror to apply the final touches to her pretty self. Nothing too drastic, she was just going to school and her clothes did not require an extreme makeover. She applied soft violet shadow, mascara, as little black eyeliner as possible and the lip-gloss that could never go amiss.

Everything done, she smiled at her reflection before heading downstairs. Yet, she stopped half way there when she spotted the calendar glued to the back of her door. She got closer, wondering if she was reading it correctly. It read, March 16, 2008.

Miley smiled. On this precise day, two months ago, she had met Louis. How wonderful, it had already passed two whole months and everything was going so great!

Miley a.k.a. Hannah Montana could be so opened with Louis. She often whined to him about how much of a hassle it was to be a celebrity. To which he teased her, saying it couldn't be so bad afore listing all of the good reasons millions of people wished to be her; for example, the parties, meeting other celebrities and many privileges that she had. He went so far as to ask for her wig, claiming he could be a better Hannah Montana if given the chance. This of course, started a silly and harmless quarrel where playful banter was the main dish.

In the end, Miley retracted herself agreeing that being Hannah Montana was pretty damn awesome! And Louis, sited in that same slightly uncomfortable chair back at his house, grinned; proud to have driven his point across, even if he had done it quite a complicated way.

To Hannah Montana, Louis was a superb friend. He was there when she needed him, listening intently to all her problems and helping her to clear her mind and find a rational solution for them all. He was also there when all the commotion brought by fame got to her, giving her moments of sadness. And he was there when the various joyous moments excited her to no end depriving her from sleep. He was simply always available for her. She had always wanted a true friend to accompany her Hannah half, and even if he could not be with her physically, she couldn't have asked for a better one.

To Miley, he was all this…and more. Louis had become someone indispensable in her life. When had it happened? How did it happen? And why in the world had she allowed it to occur? She didn't know the answer to any of those questions, but somehow the little tactful charmer had found his way into her heart and it didn't seem like he was going to leave anytime soon.

"Miley! Lily's here!" Shouted Robbie Ray up the stairs; that girl, he could give her a day to be ready and she would steal need an hour extra!

Oh crap! She hadn't had breakfast yet and Lily was already here. The singer opened the door and rushed down the stairs.

"I'm done, I'm done!" She exclaimed reaching the first floor.

"Hey there Miley!" Lily said; she was sited on the couch waiting for her friend.

"Hi Lily!" Miley greeted her with a smile.

"Bud class is about to start and you still haven't eaten your breakfast. If you don't hurry you are gonna be late!" Robbie Ray, who was now serving himself a plate of freshly made scrambled eggs, warned his daughter.

"No worries daddy, I'll buy something in school." She said, taking her backpack from one of the kitchen's stools. Not waiting for her father's reply, she marched over to her door. Lily quickly stood up to follow her.

"Lily! Make sure she does!" Mr. Stewart said.

"Sure thing Mr. S!" Was Lily's response before exiting through the door in pursuit of her friend.

--

"Hey Miles, are you okay?" Lily asked catching up with Miley.

"Huh?! Oh yeah I'm fine!" The singer lied. In reality, she was extremely preoccupied with some rather annoying inquires.

"Are you sure? You seem a little out of it." The blond peered at her with inquisitive eyes. Been her best friend for years now allowed her the capacity of knowing when something was off with her best friend.

Miley looked towards the street, away from the blond's curious eyes. It was hard to keep something from her, or to lie her way out of it, when the girl was staring at her with such deep concern.

"Well…" That's what happens when she remains under Lily's cute stare for long.

"Yes?" Lily pried. She knew from experience that in moments like this, when Miley was doubting her next step, it was best to force the problem out of her if you ever wanted to know what was wrong.

"Um…" Miley knitted her eyebrows together as she thought of a way to express her current predicament.

She knew Lily would help her define her next action. The blond was a great friend with a good head over her shoulders even if her goofy self sometimes made you wonder if there was anything in it. However, when it came to serious matters, Lily always pulled through for her.

Also, Lily was her BFF! In other words, her Best Friend forever! She couldn't take an action as drastic as the one she had in mind without consulting it with her first!

"Come on Miley, you know you can tell me anything!" Lily exclaimed. She was eager to know what the big secret was.

"I know!" Miley said. She knew she could tell her anything! The problem was…how?

"Then hurry up and tell me already!" The skater demanded although it seemed more like a whine, causing the brunette to chuckle softly at her childish behavior.

The rock star turned to look at Lily with the intention of telling her what was going on in the most synthesize manner she could, but her eyes caught sight of their destination much sooner; she smiled.

"Oh look! We are here!" Miley exclaimed, dashing for the school.

"What? Hey! Miley!!" The blond complained, running after her.

--

"Are you going to tell me now?" Lily asked for the umpteen time that day.

"Tell you what?" Miley said. This tactic was called: evasion.

"Miley!" The blond had lost count of how many times she had whined her friend's name. But it was her fault! Wonderful opportunities had come by for her to tell her what was going on. Yet the girl kept her mouth shut.

"Alright, alright!" – Miley agreed turning around to face her friend. It was such a shame the cafeteria line was so darn long. – "Look, I have this…Oliver!"

"You have an Oliver?!" Lily frowned, utterly baffled.

"No! Oliver is coming." The singer said, flashing a smile towards their approaching friend. Lily sighed, it seemed she wasn't going to get her answer any time soon; it really suck to be so curious at times.

"Hey girls! This line will take forever. Mind if I squish in?" Oliver said, not waiting for a reply as he pushed himself between the girls.

"No, we don't, but I don't know about them." Miley said pointing to the people at the back of the line. Fortunately for him, none of them were paying attention.

"Mi- " The blond was about to begin her chant once again, when a hand stopped her.

"I'll tell you later." The brunette responded. She was tired of hearing her name in a wail.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked looking from Miley to Lily and back.

"None of your business is a girl thing." Lily growled. All this waiting – for Miley's secret and the fricking cafeteria line – was getting her in a bad mood.

"I'll have you know, that I'm well educated in girls matters thanks to my mother's magazines." The boy said with a finger up and a swift move of his hair.

"Careful there, if you keep reading them you might turn into a girl yourself." Miley said with laughter in her voice while Lily outright laughed in his face.

"No I won't!" – He shrieked, truly offended. – "Girls dig guys who understand them! Smoken Oken is on fire thanks to them!" He defended himself.

"And how many girlfriend have you had since you started reading them?" Lily asked with knowing eyes.

"None…that, you know off." Lies, both girls thought.

"Of course." Lily laughed. Miley only shook her head with a small smile on her lips; Lily could be so mean to him.

"Next!" The friends turned around to see they had been moving along the line unconsciously, and it was finally their turn. They asked for their food and pay for it before walking around the lunchroom in search of a table. They found one by the back of the room, as always. It was close to the dumpsters but not close enough to be considered a loser table.

Once sat, they began to eat their lunch which once again was spaghetti; this school loved to serve that. They made small conversation during it. Well, no, Miley and Oliver made small conversation while Lily gave complete attention to her food. The girl wouldn't even look up when they called her. Because of this, Miley and Oliver decided to ignore her, it was best to do so when she was in that kind of state.

Yet, as soon as the blond finished her lunch she stood up abruptly and, grabbing Miley by her right arm, dragged her out of the cafeteria into the hall, giving no explanation to a confused Oliver.

"Lily! What the hell?" The brunette screamed. She lost a forkful of her spaghetti thanks to Lily's stunt, and she was still hungry, couldn't this have waited?

"Now, tell me what's got your head in the clouds the whole day?" Lily asked crossing her arms; she was not about to let Miley get away once again.

"Couldn't this have waited until I finished eating?" Miley whined. She should have held her tongue until after lunch to tell her anything, darn Lily and her curiosity!

"No, you would have kept postponing it, or evading it like you are doing right now." Darn sharp Lily too! Miley sighed, there was no way out if this now, better to just find a way to say it and get it over with.

"Okay well…you see…I have, this internet friend…" Miley began, pressing her back to the lockers. She allowed the sentence to settle in, although she hadn't said much yet, as she gazed around the hallways; her eyes laying on the scattered students that populated the corridor.

"Aha, you have an internet friend. I have some too, we all do." Lily said, leaning her right shoulder on the locker. She was trying to understand where Miley was going with all of this. For the moment, it didn't seem like there was a problem, or at least not one that would keep her so preoccupied.

"Yeah, I know. But this is different." The singer said, still looking everywhere but at her friend.

"How so?" Lily wondered.

"I met him through Yahoo one night, and we hit it off right away. I have known him for two months now. He's a pretty nice guy and a great friend but…I think I...want him to be more than that." Miley explained, her cheeks were heating up and she just hoped they weren't too noticeable.

"So what you are saying is that, you have an internet crush?" Was Miley really saying that? It couldn't be. Why would she have an internet crush when she had so many real-life guys after her? That was something that could be expected from her, since she had no interest in the guys around.

"Ah, well…yes!" Miley breathed out. What the hell! Why go around the bushes when that was exactly what she was trying to say.

"Amazing." Apparently, she was wrong; Miley did have an internet crush. How ironic, and here she thought she was the only one going through something like that.

"What?" The brunette asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, there are so many hot guys after you here I never would have thought you'll be looking for a cyber relationship."

"I wasn't. We are just friends, he has never come to me asking for something more. That's why I wanted to ask for your advice." Again, Miley trailed off, finding an immense interest in her black sandals.

"What is it Miles? You want to tell him?" Lily guessed.

"Yes but, I don't know if I should. What do you think?" The singer asked, not daring to voice her fears, thus she might destroy the confident look she kept in front of boys. Still, deep within she knew there was always the chance that her feelings weren't reciprocated, or that he just didn't want to be in a relationship.

Lily took a moment to asses the situation. She was a bit worried; she most certainly would not forget to mention such discomfort to her friend later on. But, she shouldn't think negatively about everyone, she for one would never hurt her own internet friend. If this guy was as great as Miley said he was, than she ought to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, how does that saying go? 'How can you expect a man to be trustworthy, if you do not trust him first?'

"Okay Miles, before I tell you what I think, I need you to hear and understand everything I have to say." At last, the blond spoke lifting her weight off the locker; her serious tone made Miley finally look at her.

"You must have clear that in an internet relationship you have to trust blindly. I mean, have you even seen him?" – Miley shook her head from right to left. – Exactly, so you don't know who he is at all, you only know how he is in some way, but for all you know he could be some old geezer." Lily said. This was the truth of the matter, sadly. She knew Miley was very honest, as she was too, but not everyone in the world carried that nice quality.

"I don't think so." Miley defended him. She understood what Lily was saying, but it was hard for her to believe it. There was just no reason for him to deceive her. Everything he said came out so natural, that it couldn't be a lie.

Lily nodded; she only wanted Miley to know the many ways of how things could turn out.

"Also, even if he is who he said he is, you don't know what he's doing. He could have another girlfriend over where he lives."

"I trust him." Was Miley's simple reply; what was any kind of relationship without trust?

The young skater gazed at her friend, the girl seemed strong-minded on her image of this mysterious boy. She also seemed very determined about her next action. So why was she even asking her? The blond sighed before giving her friend a sincere smile.

"Well, after saying all that I say go for it!" – Miley grinned. – "But! Don't send him photos or anything, and don't agree to meet him anywhere alone. And try not to get in too deep into the relationship, try to take it as a game, for the moment at least." She added. Miley laughed.

"Okay already. You are such a worrywart!" – The singer teased her, before engulfing her friend in a fierce hug. Lily frowned, but she hugged her back. She was not a worrywart; she was just a concern friend who knew about the many perverts that traveled the cyber world. – "But you are a sweet worrywart." Miley added, freeing herself from Lily enough to give her a soft kiss on the cheek, before detaching herself completely.

Lily blushed slightly. "Whatever, let's just go eat."

She began to walk back to the cafeteria with a giggling Miley behind her.

--

When school was over and Miley reached her house, she kissed her dad hello before rushing up the stairs. She threw her backpack to some unknown place and picked her laptop from where she had left it the night before, upon her night table. Sitting comfortable on her bed she opened it and waited for it to upload.

Minutes later, she was logged into her account. But sadly, UltimateSkater was not online. Disappointed, Miley left her computer on her bed as she went downstairs to make herself an evening snack.

It was not until an hour and a half later, that the boy finally made his appearance.

**Rockstar4ever: **Finally boy!  
**UltimateSkater**: Lol, sorry, I know we are set to meet here around four but, my mom wanted to go grocery shopping. I don't know what for! It's not like we bought much or anything I wanted.

**Rockstar4ever**: You are such a glutton Lol.  
**UltimateSkater**: I am not a glutton, I am just a healthy…young man!

**Rockstar4ever**: So that's how they are called these days.  
**UltimateSkater**: Yes, yes they are.

**Rockstar4ever**: Ha, ha, ha!  
**UltimateSkater**: So how was your day pretty girl?

Miley grinned at the nickname. She could almost feel her heart jump with joy as she fought a shriek that wanted to come out of her throat.

**Rockstar4ever**: It was okay. Nothing major happened, just the same old boring classes.  
**UltimateSkater**: Same here. T-T

**Rockstar4ever**: He, he.

A while passed as Miley looked for some interesting subject of conversation, anything that would buy her time while she thought of how to expose her confession; yet nothing came to mind.

**UltimateSkater**: You are awfully quite today.  
**Rockstart4ever**: Am I?

**UltimateSkater**: Yeah. Is everything alright?  
**Rockstar4ever**: Uh, yes why wouldn't it be?

**UltimateSkater**: I don't know you tell me! Lol.  
**Rockstar4ever**: I'm telling you that everything's fine. :)

**UltimateSkater**: Are you sure? You know I will try to help you as best as I can.  
**Rockstar4ever**: I know.

Oh God. Why was this so hard to say? And why was he been so concerned? He was supposed to stay silent or change the subject so she could think. Well, actually no he didn't have to but, that would have been nice.

**UltimateSkater**: Okay! I enjoy silence from time to time, but I prefer to talk to you when I can. So just tell me what's up?

Hannah Montana was been too silent today, this was not usual of her. He wondered what was up with her. He knew he probably couldn't help her much, she was a big celebrity and all, but he would still like to know. Maybe he could cheer her up in somehow.

**Rockstar4ever**: Okay, I'll tell you. Um… you see…  
**UltimateSkater**: Yes?

**Rockstar4ever**: Well…I like you!  
**UltimateSkater**: Yeah I know. I like you too!

Oh yeah, she forgot she was speaking with a boy, and boys are normally stupidly dense. Clearly, Louis was no exception to this genetic rule. Darn it!

**Rockstar4ever**: No I mean, I LIKE, like you! As in, I'm attracted to you, I…would like to have something more than friendship with you, that kind of like you.

There we go; it couldn't get more translucent than that. She hoped he got it now. If not, that cute naïve side of him was going to make him loose all of his charm.

**UltimateSkater**: Ooh! Really?!  
**Rockstar4ever**: Yeah, really.

Oh good! He didn't loose his appeal, instead he turned cutter!

**Rockstar4ever**: But, it's cool if you don't like me back like that. I mean, I know you have never said anything, but I just wanted you to know.  
**UltimateSkater**: No! I mean, I like you too! :)

**Rockstar4ever**: Seriously?  
**UltimateSkater**: Yeah! I just didn't say anything because I didn't want you to misinterpret me. I also didn't want you to think I liked you just because you are famous. I like the You I have gotten to know here, Rockstar you know. I hope to have always made that clear.

**Rockstar4ever**: Yes you have.  
**UltimateSkater**: Good! :)

**Rockstar4ever**: Well, um…he, he.  
**UltimateSkater**: This is so cool! I like you and you like me and I like you and…you get my point.

**Rockstar4ever**: LOL!

Miley couldn't wipe that huge grin she had pasted on her face. She was so happy, he liked her! Yay!

The only question now was exactly, what now? Should she ask him? Or, should she wait for him?

**UltimateSkater**: So Hannah, do you want to be my girlfriend?  
**Rockstar4ever**: Yes!

It appears that she didn't have to wait long. She wanted to jump on her bed and scream to the skies, but someone beat her to the punch.

She could have sworn she heard a very distinctive 'Eeep' from down the street. Funny, it sounded just like Lily's.

To be continued…

**A/N: And chapter five is complete! I finally presented Lily! Aren't you happy? I hope I did a good job here with her and her thoughts. Are you all getting confused? Good, good!**

**I also know I'm showing Miley somewhat naïve, but it's all for the sake of the story. Besides love is usually blind, just like in that commercial with the Sprite! Lol, that one always makes me laugh. **

**Now go on and leave me a review! Only constructive criticism is welcome. You can ask whatever you want too! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Someday of Acknowledgment

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot…I think.**

**Warning: See previous chapters for this.**

**A/N: This is the weirdest title I have ever given a chapter. Anyway, chapter six has finally arrived! Enjoy! **

_**Amid Falsity and Truth**_

_Chapter 6:_

_Someday of Acknowledgment_

On the morning of the next day, Miley was out on her porch sitting on the only chair that occupied said space, – the one reserved for her father for when her dates brought her back home – waiting for Lily. She was not even going to give the girl the chance to enter her house and enjoy her father's pancakes, no sir, not today. Today, they were going to leave her home as fast as possible. If she waited anymore she would explode.

The desperate child took another look at her watch, it read: 7:10 p.m.; still too early for the blond to make an appearance. Tapping her foot on the wooden floor, Miley wondered if she should call her to rush her, but decided against it. Lily would be here in ten minutes anyway, she was always early hoping to snatch some Stewart food.

In the meantime, she would occupy herself with what she had discovered from last night as her hidden talent. What was this? Thinking about Louis; hey it had to be some kind of talent to be able to think about someone for endless hours.

Last night, after Louis had asked her to be his girlfriend and she had so enthusiastically said yes, they went on into talking about minor yet important details. For example, they established the fact that although they were in an internet relationship, this did not mean they could have any other relationship outside of it. They also agreed on meeting each other someday, but not soon. For the moment they wanted to see how compatible they were and if this relationship would last, if it did then meeting personally would be the next eagerly welcome step.

Also, Louis understood that Rockstar was Hannah Montana, as such she had a busy schedule and she couldn't afford to be easily seen by paparazzi, something that Miley did not want to expose Louis to either. They wanted their relationship to be a nice and normal one, without so much hassle. For this reason they were going to wait a while.

Both parties happily agreed to the terms exposed. After all, they both knew that all good things take their time.

--

Lily pressed her cushioned pillow tightly against her chest, against her whole body in fact. Her left leg was thrown over the thing possessively and her arms clutched it as if it could escape from her while her lips mumble sweet nothings into its nonexistent ears.

So, it goes without saying that Lily Truscott was having a very nice dream, if her pleased facial expression is any give away. The blond forced the pillow into her body and closer to her lips, with a content smile she breathed into her own scent, not that she knew it was hers at the moment. For her, this was the sweet aroma of a beautiful blond haired girl who she had met a little more than two months ago. The girl of her dreams, and one day the woman of her life even if she hadn't met her in person yet.

This is Lily's "reality" at the moment:

_She kept her eyes closed as she pressed her body closer to that of her lover. They were laying in a king sized bed that was as much as she knew. Their surroundings were unknown to her; they existed as a blur in her inner eye. She was vaguely aware that they were in some kind of room, perhaps a hotel room, but again that was as far as her knowledge of the place went. _

_Not that it matter in the slightest. Lily was situated in a big bed with the love of her life, silky sheets covering their naked bodies. Sadly, she did not get to see their love making, but the exhaustion of their forms confirmed their actions. Not that she would doubt it, considering they were cuddling while nude in the bed. _

"_Mmmm, your hair smells so nice honey." Lily said into her lover's smooth blond hair. She wondered if life could get any better than it was in this instant. _

_The skater heard the girl shake a little in her arms; the action was accompanied by a giggle. The blond then turned around, allowing Lily to feel the whole softness of her skin as she did so. Now facing her, she leaned in and placed a loving kiss on her lips. _

_Seconds later they separated, only to remain but a mere inch apart. Lily's eyes were still close, she was savoring that kiss, the petal softness of her lips, the sweetness of them. At last she opened her eyes to find her lover staring at her features. Lily took the moment to do the same._

_Had Lily been conscious she would have been so grateful for all the posters she had of this girl in her room. And more than that, for paying close attention to her that one time she got to see her through that webcam. But since for her she was indeed conscious, the gazing of her lovers delicate eyebrows, her beautiful blue eyes, her cute long but tiny nose, her impeccable white skin, and her inviting rose-colored lips, were only a reminiscence of previous occasions. _

_Lifting an arm from under the covers, Lily gently stroked the girl's cheek. In return her lover smiled, closing her eyes while she placed her arms around Lily's waist pressing her against her front. Reopening her eyes, she whispered words that manage to make Lily's heart flutter with joy._

"_I love you Lily." She said, taking Lily's hand and pressing her lips on top of it, kissing it soundly. _

"_I love you too." Lily replied, leaning down to kiss the girl directly on her lips. _

_A few more kisses and smiles later, Lily's lover sat up in bed. _

"_What are you doing?" Lily asked, throwing her left arm around the girl's waist._

"_Did you forget that I have rehearsal today?" The long haired blond answered, taking the sheets from her body. She dropped her legs of the edge of the bed and readied herself to stand up, but she was stopped by two hands grabbing her waist. _

"_Don't go." Lily whined. She was now laying faced down on the bed with her arms stretched towards her lovers waist, keeping her from standing up. It was rather funny; she looked like a cat when it stretches. _

"_Lily, I have to meet my dad at the studio in an hour. We are going to rehears his new song today." _

"_But, but, I'll be cold if you go." Was Lily's reply, the skater got on her knees and positioned herself behind her lover. Her arms now loosely wrapped around the girls' neck, and her entire front pressed against the girls' back. _

"_Alright, you are weakling my resolve with this hot position, but I will not give into you. I really have to go Lily." She said, trying to stand up again. Yet, she was brought back down to bed by a sudden yank from Lily. _

"_No." The skater girl replied with a smirk on her face that could be heard on her voice._

"_Yes." The other girl tried again. She was going to go to that rehearsal even if her cute little girlfriend didn't want it._

"_No." Lily repeated. She loved been annoying. _

"_Yes!" Oh my, what had she done to deserve such an annoying girl? It was a good thing she was immensely pretty too. _

"_No." The skater kind of sang. _

"_Yes!" Her lover sang too._

And this kept going on for a while within Lily's mind. However, in Lily's room something similar but different, was happening.

"Yes!" A much older blond yelled, as she pulled on the pillow her daughter had taken as captive.

"No." Lily unconsciously replied.

"Yes! Damn it Lily! Wake up already!" The woman yelled, finally taking the pillow off her daughter's claws. She watched the girl jump in an effort to retrieve it. Unfortunately, her energy on the mornings – whether asleep or awake – was very close to none making the teenager fall back, face down, onto the bed with a thud. Still, she didn't wake up.

As frustrated as the older blond was with her daughter, she had no other choice but to undertake her last resort. Lifting the pillow up above her head, she brought it down in a swift and powerful motion and began to beat her offspring with it.

The girl began to move around, slowly coming into consciousness by the bothersome pain in her body. But her mother didn't have time or the patience for leisureliness. With one last raise of the pillow, she dropped it directly on the girl's face waking her up instantly.

"Ooouch! Mom! What the heck!" Lily screamed into a seated position. She could not believe her mother woke her up like that! And from such a wonderful dream too! Had the woman no heart!? She bet she could accuse her of child mistreatment if she wanted to.

"I have been calling you for the past half hour! Now get your butt off that bed and get ready for school!" – The woman yelled, throwing the pillow at her daughter one more time before walking to the door. The only response she received was a groan. – "Oh, and your phone has been ringing for a while too, I think its Miley." She added before walking out of the room.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Lily reached over her nightstand where her phone had been left last night. Picking it up, she checked for missed calls. Her eyes widen at the number that was displayed in the tiny screen.

"Oh my God! Miley's going to kill me!" She shouted, jumping from the bed and running out of her room and down the hall to her bathroom, almost tripping on the way, with her phone still in hand too. She had ten missed calls from Miley. The girl was really going to kill her when she met her at her house; if she was still there.

Ten minutes later Lily was ready and out of her house skating as fast as she could towards Miley's. The good thing was that she didn't have to go all the way to the brunette's house to find her. Half way towards Miley's house, she found her friend practically running her way. Smiling that sheepish smile of hers Lily slowed down to a stop when they were close enough.

"Lily! Do you know what time it is? I thought something happened, but here you are skating as if nothing! Why weren't you in my house twenty minutes ago?!" Miley ranted. Okay, maybe it was not such a good thing to encounter the girl on the way, Lily thought.

"I'm sorry! I overslept." Lily said, looking everywhere except at Miley. Maybe if she looked pathetic enough the girl would let it slip.

"Sorry ain't enough girly." Was the brunettes reply, slightly glaring at her friend.

"Don't call me girly!" Lily whined, seeming to be outrageously offended. Which she wasn't, to that extent at least, she really didn't like to be called girly though. It reminded her of Amber and Ashley, yuck!

"But Lily, you have gotten more girly-like since we entered high school." Miley countered, crossing her arms over her chest with a small smile tugging at her lips. It was "Tease Lily" time and how the girl deserved it for making her wait so long.

"No I have not! I am still the same skater chick from junior high." Lily said, stepping on her skate and slowly rolling past her best friend. She was not going to stand there and be insulted in such a disgusting manner.

The blond heard a soft chuckle from Miley a few seconds later, followed by the sound of footsteps. She smiled to herself; at least the girl wasn't mad at her anymore. Good, because she didn't feel like dealing with a pissed of Miley today. She was too happy skating her way to school while trying to remember each wonderful detail about her dream to bother with that.

If Miley had any time to give a real glance to her blond friend she would have noticed the stupid smile and the distant, almost empty look in her eyes, but she couldn't spare her that time. She was currently walking by Lily's side, but she wasn't really there. Her mind was far, far away from her physical location, even more so from the present. She kept repeating last night's event in her mind and wondering what would be the best way to tell Lily without it sounding like an obnoxious rant. Up till now she couldn't find a way of evading and outburst, she was just too giddy! What the hell. Might as well just let it come out as it must.

"Hey are you alright?" Lily asked her friend. She had been noticing how the girls' features changed from deeply concentrated to ecstatic, adding to it an unstable skip to her step; it was starting to creep her out.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine!" Miley answered a little too loud, with an enormous grin.

"Uh…are you sure? You are acting rather creepy this morning." Lily said with a raised eyebrow. Seriously, she couldn't be happily content in her own pink…well no, blue…yeah in her own blue world if her best friend kept been weird. She better see what was going on before taking flight again.

Miley looked down and laughed softly. She knew that was going to happen. Today everyone was going to think she was on drugs or had gone the far end thanks to her creepy smile. Oh well!

"Yeah really!" Miley insisted. She couldn't be better if she tried!

Lily looked at her with that same eyebrow still arched. Her friend was too content. What could have happened? She wondered. And then it clicked.

"Oh I know! You talked with that internet guy you like, right?" The skater asked excited for her friend.

The big smile she received confirmed her suspicion; still the secret rock-star decided to finally voice her answer.

"Yes I did." Miley replied, that contagious smile still stick to her face.

"So? What happened?" Lily urged.

"Um…I'll tell you later, we're already late." Miley said hurrying her pace. Lily followed her friend with her eyes until she too noticed they were already at the school, and very, very late for it; she made a dash after Miley.

--

Oliver Oken was a doughnut yes, but he was not a dumb-ass, and he was certainly not blind either. He could see very clearly what was going on with his two best friends. Well, no, he had no idea of what was up with them really. But he could see that at the moment, while he saw his entire surroundings, the girls only saw whatever was within their minds. Seriously, the two girls were so out of it that it was incredible how they managed to elude objects and people in the hallways and how they found their seats in each classroom, not to mention the classrooms themselves.

Mr. Correlli was once again lost in some place between talking about some kind of metaphor within "Romeo and Juliet" and going in a trip where he was a chick magnet and successful rock star. His age was evidently leading him into a delusional state from which if he didn't not return soon he was never going be able to escape, or so Oliver thought. Either way, his current condition gave him an excellent opportunity to ask his friends about their own weird mind state.

He leaned forward and, giving Mr. Correlli one last glance, whispered the brunette's name.

"Miley." He called, but the girl was too enthralled with the opposite wall to hear him. The boy tried a few more times, but all of them were to no avail.

Oliver breathed out a sigh of frustration and decided to leave the spaced-out girl for the moment. He still had one more blond try anyways. Turning his head to the right and looking behind himself he saw Lily completely focused on perfecting the little heart-shaped doodles she had done in her notebook throughout the class.

Okay, so the skater chick had a major crush on…he didn't now yet. Turning a little bit more, he saw that each heart had two capital letters within them 'H' and 'M', some even had the words "and Lily" added below them. Who the heck was HM? He didn't know any guy by that name and neither did Miley or Lily; that he knew off. Then perhaps Lily liked two different boys, he thought. Yeah that seemed logical. One could be….Hector! And the other one could be…Michael, or Mitchell! He did not know any Hector or Michael, but he did know a Mitchell.

Oliver's eyes went back to his desk. Now he needed to find out who this guy was, it came with been a good best friend after all. Either that or he had to stop reading his mom's magazines they were making him too curious…nah! Girls actually dig that! Taking his pencil he decided to go with the first alternative.

Seconds later, a folded piece of paper fell off his shoulder and into Lily's notebook, startling the girl. She looked up at him but he was acting as if nothing, so she took the paper and unfolded it. There was a short sentence inside.

_What's up with you__?_ It read. Lily arched an eyebrow, confused as to what he meant.

_What do you mean?_ Oliver read once he received the note. Oh yeah, like she didn't know what he was talking about.

_Ah, hello! You are spacing out just like Miley__.' _He explained.

_Miley's spacing out__?_ She wrote refolding the note and throwing it over his shoulder, at the same time she was looking over at Miley. She had no idea the girl had been in space the whole day, but what would she have known? She was currently in Pluto herself, and with the brunette's back to her, she couldn't really tell.

_See what I mean? Look whatever, forget it. Just tell me what's up with the hearts instead?(wink)_ She read, and was about to stare at him like he had grown seven heads when she looked down to her notebook and found the truth of his words. So, so many of them, everywhere! And they had the letters of her girl crush too! Oh shit! She thought as she silently moved onto another, cleaner, page.

_Hearts? What hearts?_ She covered. Throwing the note over Oliver's shoulder one more time before writing what was on the chalkboard as if she had been doing that all day.

"The ones on your-" – Oliver started turning to look into her notebook. Lily gave him an innocent look, and he glared at her. – "Oh you'll tell me later." He said turning back around. Lily gulped, and went into writing something on the corner of the page but decided against it.

'_No, make mental note: avoid awkward conversation with Oliver.' _

Meanwhile, Oliver was back to target one. Once again he tore a little piece of paper from his notebook and wrote in it. He leaned forward and placed it on the girl's left hand, the one that was resting on the desk besides her right elbow which was propelling her head.

Instantly the girl came into attention. She looked at her hand with a perplexed expression and then at Oliver, quietly asking him what it was. The boy only smiled sheepishly. He was such an odd boy, she thought. Miley pressed her back to the chair and unfolded the paper.

_Hey you okay?_ It read.

_Couldn't be better._ She wrote with a smile.

_Seriously? You sure? I mean you are very spaced out today._ Miley laughed inwardly.

_Just stopping to smell the roses you know? You should try it, the world it's beautiful!_

At that reply Oliver rose an eyebrow, giving the final touches to the 'What-the-Fuck' expression he was currently wearing. What was wrong with these girls seriously!

--

"Alright spill." Lily said through a mouthful of meatloaf. She had been hearing too many sighs in the fifteen minutes they had been in the lunchroom and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Um, I told him!" Miley said with a slight pink hue adorning her cheeks.

"I noticed! And apparently it went really well too." Lily said, grimacing a little as she swallowed what was supposed to be meatloaf. The elastic thing like-meat went hard and slow down her throat.

"Yes, yes it did! It took me a while to finally get it out there and for him to understand what I was really trying to say too, but I finally did it!" The secret rock-star said excitedly. She was so happy about the events. Even with all the nervous attacks she had felt the night before, it had been so worth it.

"That's great Miles! So…are you like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Lily asked. She wondered if her friend had been as lucky as she had been last night. It was no much better for her though, she didn't even need to gather the courage to be the first to confess, not that she couldn't do it or wouldn't have done it eventually, but having her…girlfriend, that sounds so nice!...done it first, they didn't waste so much time waiting for her.

"Yeap! He asked me too. Isn't it great!?" The brunette asked, almost shouting it throughout the whole lunchroom. Lily laughed at her friend's overenthusiasm. She was genuinely happy for her. Her friend deserved someone who would love her and care for her wholeheartedly and she didn't know much about this guy but she prayed to God that he was as nice as Miley made him sound.

She also wished she could show her excitement as well. But sadly, having not told Miley anything about her own internet crush or even about the sex of that person, she could not afford to express her delight. Perhaps someday she will tell Miley all about her true sexual orientation and then about her feelings for this girl, but not at this moment; one step at a time.

"Hey Lils, you in there?" Miley asked waving a hand in front of her blond friend's face. The girl went blank there for a second; Miley frowned in curiosity at this. What could possibly be running through her crazy friend's mind?

"Hahaha! Oh yeah! Sorry about that. Anyway, that's so cool! That he asked you and all I mean." Lily agreed, hoping to derail the conversation from herself. It worked, Miley smiled and nodded before digging into her food again.

For a while, they kept on eating in silence having not much more to report, that is until Lily remembered something she hadn't yet asked.

"Hey, you never did tell me this mysterious boy's name."

"I didn't?" Miley asked taken aback. She could have sworn she had told her his name; names were what usually came first when talking about someone new. Maybe she had skipped that part the other day because she was too urgent for the advice, she considered.

"Nope!" Lily said sipping on the straw of her grape juice bag.

"Oh well, he's name is Lou-" Miley starts but a loud crash of plastic and concrete interrupts her.

Miley and Lily both look in the direction of the rude sound to find Oliver forcefully dropping his body into the bench between them and after a few seconds of glaring at his food his body slumps, defeated.

"What up with you Oliver?" Lily asks.

"You know Jennifer?" He said. Both girls nodded, adding a yeah when they realized he wasn't even looking at them.

"Well, I went to ask her out, and she said she couldn't go out with me **just** because I'm two years younger!" He whined.

Lily rolled her eyes at him while Miley shook her head in slight amusement – his pathetic posture was a bit funny – but mainly in pity. Poor Ollie Trollie, who couldn't get a date no matter how hard he tried.

"Don't worry Oliver. There are better girls out there, of whatever age you want." Miley tried to reassure him.

"Yeah! You'll get them next time with your girl magazine knowledge. You know how girls love that." Lily said, she hoped she wasn't lying with that. In reality she didn't know if girls really liked it, but she did know girls loved sensitive guys and Oliver had always been pretty understanding, even more so now that he read those things. Therefore, if girls like sensitive guys and Oliver is sensitive thanks to those magazines then one plus one equals two and Oliver is bout to get a date someday. So technically she wasn't lying.

The sad, crushed boy made some kind of grunt within his throat. The girls translated that to 'Aaaah why me?' But they weren't sure; it could be any other brand of miserable words.

Miley rubbed his back while Lily tried to make him eat her cupcake; he loves cupcakes. Their previous conversation forgotten for the moment, they had a more important one on their hands; but who's to say it won't be retaken later.

To be continued…

**A/N: For God's sake! Finally! Now don't leave without telling me what you think! **


	7. Caught in the Act

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Liley and language.**

**A/N: I know what you are thinking: "Oh my God, she's alive!" And I can only laugh at that, 'cause' really, what else can I say? How about, enjoy!**

_**Amid Falsity and Truth**_

_Chapter 7:_

_Caught in the Act_

Every single association in the world has its own pretty set of rules, whether this organization is compound of animals, vegetables, human beings, aliens, mythological creatures, and/or God. Laws prevent the world from stumbling into utter chaos. That is their vital purpose.

However, there are without a doubt laws that should be banished from the universe, regulations that have no real importance for there is no harm done when they are broken. What is the use of that kind of rules? None, they have no utility. Except perhaps, to suck the fun out of everything and make your life a little more difficult and miserable.

Actually, most of those stupid laws are not even established by the government or the Church. They are not even written! No, they are the well-known type of "Unwritten Rules" that for some mysterious reason are "universal". What a bigger stupidity, and who was the moron who invented that? In whose head does that unintelligent idea fit? More so, who likes to follow such absurd rules invented by some unidentified entity who dared give some "especial" beings the power to purge us of our individuality and freedom? Certainly not Miley Stewart.

At least not anymore, a while ago she would have gone along with the standards keeping her good girl reputation intact. But that was quite some time ago, by that time she did not have a reason to break rules and stain her status, not one strong enough at least. Now though, she did.

Well, not exactly. The reason for not following her daddy's rules was just a deep desire to keep the conversation she was currently having. So no, it was not a matter of life or death, but still it was rather significant to her.

She understood that two in the morning was most certainly not a time to be up using the computer, especially if she had school on the next day. Her father had made that very clear the first two times he caught her and Miley knew she should be sleeping right now. Her dad could come in to check on her in any minute even though he was supposed to be sleeping as well; he's been more alert lately thanks to her transgressions. Nonetheless, it was two fourteen in the morning and Miley was still sitting on her bed, with a pillow behind her back against the bedhead, her sheets up to her waist and her computer on her lap, open and in current use. She kept thinking on typing goodbye but, the conversation was just that good!

**UltimateSkater**: So Hannah, when's your next concert?  
**Rockstar4ever**: Probably during Christmas.

**UltimateSkater**: That's cool! (Literally).  
**Rockstar4ever**: Lol! That joke is so bad that is funny. But anyways, what day do you think it's best for it? The day before Christmas Eve or the day after Christmas?

**UltimateSkater**: At least you laughed lol. But let me think…  
**Rockstar4ever**: Careful, I smell burnt toast already.

**UltimateSkater**: Ha! Look who's trying to be funny now.  
**Rockstar4ever**: :)

**UltimateSkater**: lol. Anyways, like I was going to type before I was so rudely interrupted, :) If you do it the day before Christmas Eve, then your fans can go party with you then spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day with their family and their presents. If you do it the day after Christmas…then your fans can get a ticket to your concert as a present from Santa Claus!... Then again they can do that before too…  
**Rockstar4ever**: So basically what you are trying to say is that you have no idea.

**UltimateSkater**: Exactly! You are so smart baby!  
**Rockstar4ever**: LOL!...thanks.

**UltimateSkater**: Haha! Just let your father decide, that's why he's also your manager, right?  
**Rockstar4ever**: Good point.

**UltimateSkater**: I know. I'm so smart too! :)  
**Rocktar4ever**: lol!

Alright, so in reality what they were talking about was not something especial or anything but any conversation with him was great for her. They always had this rhythm on their dialog, speedy and fun, totally interesting and always morphing. But of course, if someone needed to say something urgently, he or she could always ask for a pause or "Time Out" as they called it, and insert the information. They would deal with it and as soon as it was resolved continue with their previous topic, if they remembered it if not just as easily they started a new one. Their silences were never awkward and didn't last long before the chatting re-began, but it was then that either of them could speak up and say they had to go for whatever reason. Yet, weirdly enough, they tended to forget they had to leave in that modicum of interval.

**UltimateSkater**: So tomorrow they are going to inaugurate a new ramp in the skate park!!  
**Rockstar4ever**: I can smell your excitement all over here. LOL!

**UltimateSkater**: Hehe! Well, it's going to be pretty awesome! Like huge awesome! With railings on its end and all! We just have simple, boring ramps for the moment. So yeah, just plain amazing!  
**Rockstar4ever**: That's great! :)

**UltimateSkater**: Yeap! They are also going to do a friendly competition to see who the best at mastering ramps is. I am so in!  
**Rockstar4ever**: That's cool. But be careful, skateboarding is rather dangerous.

**UltimateSkater**: No worries, I have been doing this for years, I can nail that thing no sweat! :)  
**Rockstar4ever**: Well, if you say so.

**UltimateSkater**: I sure do! By the way, along with the ramp they are going to open a zone only for skateboarding classes, and the owner talked to me and a few of my friends to see if we could be the teachers.  
**Rockstar4ever**: Wow that is so cool Louis!

**UltimateSkater**: Lol! Yeah it's pretty cool. All ages are welcome; I bet I'll see some little kids falling on their butts along with a few old dudes. I wonder which one's funnier.  
**Rockstar4ever**: Hahaha! You are so mean. But still, I'm happy for you, and proud!

**UltimateSkater**: :)

"Miley Stewart!"

'_Crap!' _She thought, directing her gaze to the door in a swift movement. She could only see the silhouette of the owner of that voice, standing right there in the middle of the door, tall, broad, opaque, and over all unmoving in his puissance. The sight would have been more frightening than it actually was had she not recognized the voice as her fathers'.

"Miley how many times have I told you not to use the computer at these hours?" He spoke as he moved towards the bed, his voice loud enough to show his firmness but not to incite fearfulness.

"Ah… a few?" Miley probed.

"I think it's been a little more than that." He said, taking the computer from her lap.

"Wait! I'm still talking to someone. Let me say goodbye!" She said, reaching for the laptop.

"No, you should have done that hours ago." He emphasized his point by lowering the screen to a close.

"Awww, daddy!" The singer whined as her father began to walk towards the door. This was not good, now Louis was going to think she got bored and ditched him.

"Oh! And I advice you get use to this sensation you are feeling now, since you wont have this back for a week!" Robbie Ray said with a smile before exiting the room.

"What!" Miley called out, receiving silence as her response. She threw herself on her bed with a grunt. This just couldn't be happening! What was she going to do without her computer for a whole week!? She had no other way to talk to Louis, and the poor boy was going to think she got tired of him! She didn't want that!

God! If only she had not gotten cocky. She must remember to never underestimate her father's all seeing and knowing third eye.

--

Lily is eyeing her computer with a confused frown. Did she say something wrong? She didn't think so. But what other explanation could there be for her girlfriend's sudden departure? And without a goodbye too!

"Hey, why you went so suddenly?" She wrote and waited for a while; perhaps she had not logged off but was only appearing as 'Offline' for whatever reason. Sadly, she got no reply.

And so, sad and preoccupied Lily stood from the chair she was so comfortably sited and shut the computer down before lazily walking over to her bed. She turned off her bed lamp and tucked herself in bed, sure that she had not said anything to upset her girlfriend after recalling each of her words in the conversation. Maybe something else had happened. She could only hope it was not something serious as she waited until tomorrow to find out.

--

Two days had gone by and Miley and Lily had yet to talk to their respective lovers. And it would be a bit of an understatement if I said they were going crazy with desperation.

Lily still didn't know what she had done wrong since she had not even received an e-mail with an excuse. But she had sent many of them, some asking where and how her girlfriend was, others requesting an explanation, and the latest ones full of apologies. What was she apologizing for, she herself didn't know, but whatever it was she did she would say sorry as many times as it was necessary without hesitation if it meant she would get her girl back.

Miley was of a similar thinking, she had asked her father for forgiveness hundreds of times in these short two days. However, the man insisted that she needed to learn her lesson; she would have no computer till the end of the week. How torturous was it for her to hear those words over and over again. The absence of chats with Louis was killing her. She was sure that he was, without a doubt, misinterpreting the whole situation. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to her in her life!

The only thing that came out of this that she could say was the closest thing to the category of good at the moment was how much she missed Louis. Since the fact served to show her how seriously and utterly in love she is with him. The same was happening with Lily.

And while all of this was occurring within our girl's minds, another brain was burning itself with confusion. Poor Oliver, who was sited across the girls in a decent table of the lunchroom, could not understand what was up with his two female friends. They were in some far away planet with no signs of ever coming back. Probably sharing the same world, he thought, but too spaced out to notice each other just how it was happening at this very instant in Earth.

"Hey are you two alright?" Oliver asked and was surprised when obtaining their attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Miley said, sparing the boy a glance of a second before looking down at her food. To anyone else it would seem she was about to eat it, but really she was just playing with it.

"Yeap." Lily uttered not looking up from the straw she was currently playing with.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at them. How could they lie in his face by saying they were fine when their behavior showed otherwise? Oh well, they were probably just PMSing, he concluded while munching on a fried potato.

--

One can only take so much; Miley felt the harsh truth of these words on the fourth night of her punishment. It was a good thing her dad was asleep on the couch then, since she was about to – once again – overlook her restrictions.

She scuttled to her father's room but wasted no time seeking her laptop; sure the search would be futile since the man probably hid it pretty well. Instead she made a bee-line for the desk computer at the end of her dad's room. The singer pressed the buttons to originate start-up and, as cautious as she could be, moved her left hand to the back of the monitor in search of that especial cable that held the function of sound. Unplugging it, she took one more glance towards the door before sitting on the chair.

She felt twitchy, her muscles tense ready to bolt her from that chair if needed. She was anxious and nervous and thank God this computer had Windows XP and not that disgusting Vista. In less than a minute she was logging into her Yahoo account, keeping in mind to not mark the "remember me" options on the little boxes below her e-mail and password.

Seconds later she was in, and to her relief and delight, so was Louis.

**Rockstar4ever**: Hey there sweetheart!  
**UltimateSkater**: Hannah! Where have you been?! Are you alright?

**Rockstar4ever**: Yes I am, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave so suddenly last time.  
**UltimateSkater**: We haven't talked in like forever, what happened?

**Rockstar4ever**: I know and I'm sorry, I got grounded. That's why I haven't logged in for so long.  
**UltimateSkater**: What? But why?

**Rockstar4ever**: I don't have much time, I'm still grounded so I'm risking a lot right now, but to make it short. I was going against my dad's rules when I was talking to you that other night, but unlike most nights he caught me and so for disobeying he grounded me for a week.  
**UltimateSkater**: That sucks! I have been dying these three days, seventeen hours and forty two minutes without you!

**Rockstar4ever**: I miss you a lot too. :(  
**UltimateSkater**: But I understand. Once your punishment is over, you'll have to tell me at what hour your dad wants you off the computer and I'll keep track of it so this won't happen again.

**Rockstar4ever**: …Yeah, that's the best thing we can do.  
**UltimateSkater**: Well, um…I guess I'll let you go. I don't want you to get into any more trouble.

**Rockstar4ever**: …Okay.  
**UltimateSkater**: But um, Hannah.

**Rockstar4ever**: Hmmm?  
**UltimateSkater**: I…want you to know that…I love you, and I can't wait till this silly punishment is done so I can talk to you every single day.

**Rockstar4ever**: … hehe, I love you too Louis.  
**UltimateSkater**: Haha, well bye now, take care!

**Rockstar4ever**: You too, bye!

And with a face splitting grin and her heart hammering wildly in her chest, Miley turned the computer off and sprinted off towards her room. Barely containing herself, she shut the door soundlessly and threw herself on her bed, her face buried into her pillow where she let out a throaty scream. _'He loves me!' _was repeated countless of times within her mind. She could hardly believe it, yet she was certain it was true.

Hence, the brunette fell asleep blissfully for the first time in so many days. Nothing like Lily, who spent half the night overly excited for similar reasons. However, it did not bother the blond skater in the least. And those last three days of retribution were spent with much patience by both awaiting girls.

To be continued…

**A/N: In the next chapter everything will begin to unfold! **

**Questions and comments are always welcome! **


	8. Guilt me into Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**Warnings: Read in previous chapters.**

**A/N: I was finally enlighten with a way of how to write this chapter. So here you go. Enjoy! **

_**Amid Falsity and Truth**_

_Chapter 8:_

_Guilt me into Truth_

Born in the center of your diaphragm, right below your sternum, it buries its roots within your stomach growing down far afield your legs and flourishing into your heart until the caress of its blossom drives you insane.

There's a name for this feeling…this sensation that –depending on your strength of mind– can become unbearable.

Guilt.

Some people, who have no conscience or care too little, have slight to no sense of it. But others, like Lily Truscott, are too aware. Why, how can you not comprehend it from start to end when you have been going through its effects for almost a month?

-------

Vans clad feet dragged themselves into the classroom only stopping before a chair where their owner dropped her body.

"What's up Lil?" A familiar masculine voice says from her right. At turning she finds Oliver, curiosity filling his eyes. For a second, she considered telling him everything from the start; maybe it would appease her mind, or at the least provide her with useful advice. But another second gave her to reason; the information was too much to give at the moment, probably too disproportioned for him to manage as well.

"Nothing, just mornings, you know how they affect me." She opted to answer instead, to what he chuckled and nodded in understanding.

He stopped as another question popped into his mind. "Hey where's Miley? Don't you guys always walk together to school?"

"We do and we did. But I lost her." Lily answered.

"Again?" The boy asked, amazed by the information.

Lily nodded as if the lost of her friend was a normal thing. After all, it was. It had been happening for almost a month now. The brunette was just in her own world three quarters of the time. At first Lily hadn't noticed, because she too had been lost in some distant planet after her confession to her internet girlfriend, but as the elation wore off been replaced by shame she came back down to Earth. From what Oliver had told her, Miley was been constantly lost – like lily had – for almost a week now, and it was starting to annoy him. But who wouldn't? Miley barely talked during lunch, it was hard to get her attention and when walking she would end up going some other different direction from theirs getting literally lost.

Thus, it was quite obvious, if not expected, to see Oliver beginning to worry. However, Lily was not overly concern. She could see that Miley was happily lost, and it probably had something to do with her cyber boyfriend. So as long as she was content, there was nothing to worry about.

"Shouldn't we go look for her?" Oliver wondered. The class was about to start after all.

"Nah." Lily shrugged. Miley was having a joyful moment, she was not autistic. She would get to the class a few seconds before it started, like always.

Reluctantly, Oliver let the subject drop and righted himself in his chair as the teacher, Mr. Corelli, entered the classroom and moved to the front of the room.

And right after him Miley walked in, she sat in front of Lily with that never-leaving smile and her books in her arms. The blond rolled her eyes, and huffed, amused.

----------

"So how was school Lily?" Heather asked, leaning over the table to take some macaroni and cheese with a big metal spoon, she then poured it into Lily's plate.

"It was okay, like every day." Lily answered, wondering why parents always had to ask the same unchanging question about school. Miley was probably going through this torture right now too.

"Well, that's boring." The older blond said with a smile, helping herself to macaroni now.

"Tell me about it." She replied, driving a spoon of her food into her mouth.

"Do you have homework?"

"To my torture, yes." She grunted.

"Awww, well don't worry sweetheart, once you have grown up you will only have a minimum of eight hours of streetwork, emphasis on minimum." Heather said sweetly, as if she was really trying to make her daughter feel better.

"Funny." Lily stated dryly, knowing the truth of the woman's words. Her mother laughed.

---------

If you have ever been stuck in some kind of situation that you can't wait to get out of, but at the same time you don't want it to end because of what would be closer to occur aftewards, then you know how Lily has felt during this whole day.

Now add to this the desire to do something, because you want or you have to, but not having the concentration to complete even half of it and you will know how the blond skater is feeling in this exact moment as she lays on her bed face down with her math book and notebook open before her trying to complete her math homework.

Is funny, because in any other occasion she would have left this for later, or most probably, tomorrow morning, between classes or during lunch right before her class started where she would probably copy from Oliver or some other classmate; just like Miley. Yet, today she did could not muster the strength, or confidence, to close her books and direct herself to her computer. It was frustrating, but not in the usually maddening way people get frustrated. It was more in a painful manner.

She sighed, knowing very well that she was not going to finish her homework with her current lame focus. She might as well do what she had to do, she thought closing her books and getting off the bed, no reason to delay it any longer.

Unwillingly, she walked to the other side of her room where her desktop computer was and pulled the comfy chair that in her belief would be her only object of comfort in a few hours. Lily sat down and pulled herself towards the computer before turning it on. Minutes later it was completely uploaded.

There was the long and rectangular box of Yahoo with the little "Sigh in" button waiting for her, her e-mail and password always remembered. She located the cursor upon it and for a while waited for it to press itself, but coming to the evident conclusion that it wouldn't happen, pressed it without giving it a second thought; no space for regret, she thought.

She had just layed her eyes in the little square that was her girlfriend's icon and e-mail when a dialog box popped up in her screen.

**Rockstar4ever**: Hey! There you are! I thought you weren't going to appear tonight. Are you okay?  
**UltimateSkater**: Um, yeah, I'm fine, you?

**Rockstar4ever**: I'm alright. Better now that you are here. :)  
**UltimateSkater**: Hehe.

Lily could only laugh at her girlfriend's words, a painful laugh that barely left her chest. The cuteness was so like her. She would miss it if things went wrong. Which she was almost sure they would. Then, knowing the culmination of this tale, would she dare persist with her decision?

Yes, yes she would. Too much time had passed, she knew now that she should have never lied. Even if her intentions were never corrupted, she only wanted to obtain some experience at flirting with girls. Hopefully it would prove useful in her real life once she was older or truly interested in someone.

But things never happen as planned, an immense un-planned affection occurred, and too profound it was, that she could no longer go on deceiving her lover. What kind of love would be base on falsehood?

**Rockstar4ever**: So what's up?

This was it then, Lily thought gulping, and thanking God that at least she did not have to do this in person for the dryness in her throat would never let her utter a word and the upcoming moist of her yes would give the bad news away.

**UltimateSkater**: Actually, I think we need to talk about something.

She wrote, not really thinking anymore. The faster the better, like she had thought: no space for regret.

**Rockstar4ever**: Um, okay, what is it about then?  
**UltimateSkater**: I have something to tell you that might be shocking to you.

**Rockstar4ever**: Shocking?  
**UltimateSkater**: Yes. Um…I have been lying to you about something, but before you jump to conclusions let me tell you that no, I have NEVER cheated on you. Is something else, something about me.

**Rockstar4ever**: Okay. Tell me then.  
**UltimateSkater**: Right, but before I tell you, I want you to always remember that I love you, like I have never loved anyone, and I don't know how it's possible to love someone who I have barely seen so much, but I do.

**Rockstar4ever**: I love you too. :)  
**UltimateSkater**: Hopefully you will still love me enough to stay with me after this.

**Rockstar4ever**: I love you a lot Louis. So just tell me what it is 'cause' you are starting to scare me a bit.  
**UltimateSkater**: Don't worry I'm not some mafia guy or anything like that, hehe.

**Rockstar4ever**: Then what's the big lie about then?  
**UltimateSkater**: I'm, somewhat different than what I have been leading you to believe.

**Rockstar4ever**: So you are…ten, twenty years older than me?  
**UltimateSkater**: No, that's not it. I'm your age, seventeen.

**Rockstar4ever**: Then?  
**UltimateSkater:** Um, I am, I'm a girl.

**Rockstar4ever**: What!?

There it was, the exact reaction she was expecting. A knot gave rise in her throat, and she blinked to extinguish the tears that were appearing by the inevitable.

**Rockstar4ever**: This is a joke right?  
**UltimateSkater**: No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.

**Rockstar4ever**: You are sorry!?  
**UltimateSkater**: Yes, look, at first I didn't think we would get this serious. But we did and I didn't know how to tell you.

**Rockstar4ever**: So you thought it was okay to keep with this farce!?  
**UltimateSkater**: It was not a farce! I love you, everything you know about me is real. My love for you is real I'm just, not a boy, that's the only lie here! I'm sorry I lied, but please, forgive me.

**Rockstar4ever**: You want me to forgive you? You lied to me since the fucking beginning. I've had an unknown lying girl for my boyfriend for almost a month! And you want me to forgive you and go on as if it was nothing? Fuck no!  
**UltimateSkater**: I'm not unknown. You know me; I only lied about my gender!

**Rockstar4ever**: No, I don't know you, at all.

And right before Lily could write anything else Rockstar4ever signed out, leaving only harsh words and a lonely, heart broken Lily behind.

To be continued…

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is too short and…if it isn't too good. I'm sure I could have done better with Lily's thoughts and emotions. Sorry T-T **

**Yet, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Reviews as well as questions are always welcome!**


End file.
